The Pureblood
by Kwirky Kira
Summary: Snape recieves a gift from Voldermort for being so loyal, but he struggles when he realises the gift is a young witch that is given as a wife and child bearer. Snape still heartbroken over lilys death has to emerge from his solitude and accept the gift.
1. The Pureblood Gift

Humming. That was all that she could hear from her captor as she was shoved and pushed out in front of him, made to walk in only a ripped black night gown that now only hung on her body by thin straps.

Her captor was an ugly creature. His face was a pale grey, and his hair was wisps that had been pulled back over the rest of his bald head. Her captor did not have hands but had almost like claws. The more she looked at him the more he looked like a disease ridden rat. For a short man, he was strong and had finally pulled her through the large oak doors to the Dining room of Malfoy Manor.

Death-eaters some known to her, some unknown stood around the room. They did not look intimidating, but almost on edge as if they felt someone was watching them. It was only when she saw the famous Death-eater Bellatrix Lestrange that her mind filled with panic. Finally, she knew where she was. She knew that she in the HQ of You-know-who. She finally knew this would be the room where she would die.

The eyes of the Death- Eaters burned on her skin. Some smirked at her, knowing that she would meet her fate. Others looked just as scared as she did. It was clear to her that becoming a Death-eater did not have all the perks that rumours have told of.

The room itself was cold and bare with the only light coming from the windows on one side of the room. But even then it was the moonlight that lit this dark room. She now stood at the bottom of a step, which led to the grandest fireplace she had ever seen. Although it had no fire it was the only feature in the room she could relate to, for in her own house she had a fireplace just like that one.

Standing silently she glanced around the room. Every Death-eater was stood silent, watching her back as if she was apart of the entertainment. Returning her eyes to her captor she noticed he had moved over to the door, just beside the fireplace. She shivered. Not only at the thought of what was to come from behind the door, but the room was cold and she stood only in her nightgown.

A moment seemed like forever, until the door swung open with a huge crash. She jumped from her skin, falling back a few steps at the sudden sound. A few death-eaters moved further away from the front of the room, others just hid behind their fellow death-eaters.

That's when he came in. In every rumour she had heard about him, in every newspaper and article that had tried to perceive the fear he made people feel, had not prepared her for the fear that slowly overtook her body. Uncontrollable shivers shook her body and she now clutched at the hem of her nightgown.

His dark cloak billowed behind him as he almost glided to the top of the step. He had slits for eyes, which seemed to be empty apart from the raging evil that now possessed them. What frightened her more was the wand that would soon end her life, held in his long white fingertips.

"Well-" A small smirk came across his face as he glanced across the room. He did not once look at her.

"I see, my friends you have bought me a gift" The Dark Lord now looked at the girl who stood quivering with fear in front of him.

"Wormtail, I see you have done well" His voice rewarding to the ugly creature.

_So…That is what my captor is called. Wormtail. I shall never forget it._

She thought to herself almost silently as if the Dark-Lord or one of the death-eaters could hear her. The Dark Lord gazed at her for a few moments, before approaching her. Kira shrivelled back, moving onto her knees in front of him.

"Do you know why you're here?" He spoke harshly. It was like every evil thing in the world was in one person.

She shook her head, biting back tears as the fear inside of her grew. Her dark brown hair hung in ringlets past her shoulders as she shook. Her green eyes started filling with tears to the brim. He smiled at her fear.

"I believe you are a pure blood are you not? Your name?"

Wormtail was pleased to answer for her.

"Her name is Kira, My Lord"

Kira nodded in acceptance, still refusing to meet the eyes of her captor.

"Ahh I see" The Dark Lord now addressed the whole room. "It's a shame my Brethren to see a pureblood betray their kind for the likes of a Mudblood"

His red eyes now stared deep into Kira. She dared not look into his eyes.

"Explain yourself"

Frightened, Kira tried to open her mouth to speak but her voice seemed to crack under the pressure.

"I…She was my best friend, Dark Lord. I can't turn my back on her!-"

The Dark Lord raised his wand and silenced her.

"But in helping her you have in effectively sentenced her to death"

A smile came over his snake like face, as his eyes seemed to glisten with the glow and lust for murder. He gestured to the Death-eaters and they moved themselves apart. The door opened once more and Lucius Malfoy entered, dragging a blonde girl by her hair into the room. It was her bestfriend Leela that now clung onto her captors hand as she slid across the room, by her hair.

Her blue eyes looked around, tears brimming. Behind Lucius and Leela came a dark haired man. He had black hair that curtained his face and his eyes were black and lifeless. His skin was pale and his eyes narrowed at the scene before him.

Kira watched helplessly as Leela was dumped at the feet of The Dark Lord. Leela watched Kira, pleading with her eyes, but Kira could only hold back tears. She knew he would have no mercy on her. She would die here.

In one last attempt Kira risked the tactic of pleading with The Dark Lord.

"Please…" she whispered. "Don't do this, please"

Silence fell over the death-eaters as the dark lord circled around Kira closely. He seemed to study her face and her body as she shivered from the lack of clothing and the fear. The dark lord tilted his head as if something about her seemed to draw his attention.

"What house were you placed at Hogwarts?" His voice appeared gentle of the surface but his underlying tone was dangerous.

"Sly-sly- Slytherin your Lord." She stuttered.

"A Slytherin?" The Dark Lord sounded surprised.

Kira nodded.

"It's a shame really, to see a Slytherin helping a FILTHY MUDBLOOD" He spat in her face as he raised his wand to Leela.

"CRUCIO!"

"NO!"

Kira's scream was not heard, as Leela now cried out in agony. Soon the cries became screams as her nails dragged over the floor as she tried to expel the pain.

"Please…stop…." Kira watched her friend writhing in agony as The Dark Lord proceeded the torture curse.

Finally he stopped the torture as her friend seemed to gasp suddenly. Leela wept as she tried to look up at her tormentor. It was the last face she would see, as The Dark Lord rose his wand to her again.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Kira looked at her bestfriend who lay slumped in a ridged heap on the floor. Her eyes no longer blue, but slowly turning grey as if the life from her eyes were draining away.

"No…" she shook her head as she continued to stare at her best friend's corpse.

The Dark Lord now rolled his wand in his hand as he stood in front of Kira. Placing the tip of his wand under her chin, he forced her to look at him. Kira refused to make eye contact as she tried to turn her head from him.

"Now what to do with you…"

"Kill her, My Lord" the words were followed by a cackling laugh.

Bellatrix Lestrange now stood behind The Dark Lord smiling.

"I'm happy to do so My Lord"

Although she sounded eager she was careful not to upset The Dark Lord. She was a shifty looking witch.

_Kill me please_

Kira begged in her mind to be killed. Through her whole life she knew that if the decision was torture and life, she would rather die from the killing curse.

"No!- A helper of Mudbloods yes she is, but worthy of death? No." The Dark Lord dismissed any ideas of killing Kira.

"No, I have the perfect solution for this one- Where is your wand?" He spoke directly to Kira.

"It was taken from me by him" Kira nodded at Wormtail.

"Wormtail! Show me her wand"

Wormtail produced a rosewood wand, shaped into a rosebud at the handle.

The Dark Lord studied the wand carefully, watching both the wand and its owner.

"Core?"

For a second Kira's mind went blank with fear as she bowed her head down, now free of his wand.

"Um- Dragon Heartstring your Lord"

_SNAP _

Kira didn't need to look up, to know that he had snapped her wand in half. At the sound Kira let out a small whimper as the two pieces fell to the floor in front of her.

"You will gain a wand when you are ready- For now I think your best use is your pureblood"

"What do you mean my lord?" Bellatrix looked from her master to Kira, images going through her head of what her master could mean.

"I mean, Bellatrix that Pureblood children are valued- Therefore this witch is perfect for producing purebloods" The Dark Lord sneered at her, before moving back to face the death eaters that now looked eager.

"Of course, she will make a perfect pureblood wife- But to whom should I give a wife?."

The Dark Lord now moved from one side of the room to the other, his eyes browsing over his loyal servants. Those who were married looked grumpy as the single Death-eaters moved forward to the view of the Dark Lord.

"Ah Severus"

Kira looked to who The Dark Lord addressed. Severus was the man with pale skin and dark hair and eyes. He was not ugly, but he seemed dangerously dark and cruel. Kira had attended Hogwarts for only a short time, but she knew he seemed familiar. He was the potions master!

"My Lord?" Severus now bowed to the Dark Lord.

"Severus, you have served me well. You are one of my most loyal servants. HOWEVER, you are without a wife or child- She is now your responsibility. At the next gathering you will marry her. I shall be expecting children soon Severus"

The Dark Lord sneered, knowing that his loyal servant would be unwilling to mate with anyone.

"Unless you're still wishing for that Mudblood?"

Severus knew he could not back down. With a nod he strode over to Kira and grabbed her arm forcing her to her feet. With a bow to his master he began to pull Kira away.

"Wormtail! You now serve under both Severus...And his new wife- No go!" Wormtail bows, less graciously then Snape and runs after them.

"Severus! One more thing-You will train her to serve under me. When she is ready she may have a wand and serve as a death-eater. Only is ready when you think she can be a loyal servant"

"Of course My Lord, thank you"

"My pleasure Severus- Enjoy her before the pregnancy though"

Laughs and cackles sounded behind them as Kira felt herself shaking with fear and the cold as the firm grip of this death-eater pulled her along after him….


	2. Rules and Obedience

Both Wormtail and Kira stood outside the gates of Malfoy manner waiting for Snape to return from his final goodbyes with The Dark Lord. Wormtail had been instructed to ensure that Kira does not try to escape. In case Kira overpowered Wormtail, Snape had her hands bound behind her back. Kira was still cold and shivering as she stood in her nightgown which wasn't providing much warmth for her.

"Wormtail, The Dark Lord wants to see you before you leave. And don't be arriving back late" Snape came from the gate behind them. Kira now looked down trying not to meet his eyes.

"Yes…Master" Wormtail snivelled before returning back through the gates.

Snape didn't say a word as he now gripped Kiras arm and pulled her away from the gates. They reached the end of the path and there stood an old gargoyle statue. Kira risked raising her head as she glanced around.

_There's nothing here? Its just a gargoyle, where is he taking me?_

Snape now made his grip tighter on her arm as he placed his hand on the head of the gargoyle. Kira felt her surroundings fall away from her as she realised the statue was a portkey.

They came to stop in a dark, damp street which has houses on both sides. The only light was from a single lamppost that was positioned a few housed down. It cast shadows on the house they now faced. It was big, dark and gloomy. Snape removed his wand from this cloak with one hand, still gripping Kira. Instinctively she looked down careful not to draw his attention. He began chanting carefully and quietly.

_The house must be extremely protected. There clearly isn't any chance of escape through the front door._

Kira looked quickly up at the windows, but realised he would have charms on them too. Shaking her head she looked back down. Her feet where bare, but they were so cold she could no longer feel the harsh concrete she stood on. Snape now dragged her through the front door. Inside he let her go while he removed his cloak. It allowed Kira to look at her new _home._

The hallway was dark and allowed little light. It opened up the staircase and beyond that there where three doors, all made of a dark wood with gold door knobs.

Suddenly Kira felt her hands being released from the binding charm. Kira looked at her wrists, her shoulders aching from the position she was held in. When she looked up she realised Snape was now staring at her. There eyes met for only a second before Snape took held of her arm and pulled her into the door nearest to them. Inside was a large study, lined with shelves containing books. Two armchairs sat in the corner of the room, next to a door that led into the kitchen.

"Sit down" his voice was demanding and deep.

Kira obediently sat down in the armchair now looking at the man who would soon become her husband. Snape had begun searching through a book he had removed from the shelf.

"We are alone, but we won't be for long. You will listen carefully as I will not be explaining this more then once. Wormtail cannot be trusted. Therefore you will only speak to him in my presence. He will serve you, however _you_ shall also serve me."

He looked at Kira for response. She nodded but did not meet his eye. Instead she gazed around at the books on the shelves.

"Look at me, when I am speaking" he said sharply.

Kira looked back at him, his dark eyes not showing any emotion to her at all.

"I assume you already know that you are to be mine and from this there is no escape. Do not beg me for freedom as this is inevitable. The Dark Lord will know of your escape and I will be the one punished. Now- Wormtail will tend to the chores, however you shall cook and sew when ordered. Until we are… married- you will refer to me as Master Snape"

"What about during the night what will ha-" Kira spoke quietly.

"I will not touch you, not until we are married in two weeks time-"

Kira gasped. _Two__weeks!__It__can__'__t__be__two__weeks!_

"No! I- two weeks I can't. We can't! Please isn't there something you can do?"

"No! There is to be no begging, this is how it shall be. Tonight and every night until the next gathering you shall sleep in the room next to mine. After the wedding we shall share my room."

Kira could sense he felt uncertain about this. It is clear to Kira that Snape had never been put in this position by the Dark lord before. Or anything like it.

The sound of shuffling footsteps came from the hallway as Wormtail appeared in the room.

"Master" Wormtail moved over to Snape and grovelled at his feet.

"Wormtail you little rat! Make yourself useful, escort her to her room! You will address her as Mistress Snape"

Kira felt a little offended that he had not used her name but instead degraded her to use his last name.

Wormtail grovelled at Kira, knowing that he was also to serve her. He took her hand and kissed it lightly. She was repulsed as her skin crawled from his touch.

"Mistress, please follow me"

"Thank you Wormtail….Master Snape" She bowed her head again.

He nodded in response to her before addressing his attention on a book he removed from the shelf. Kira was led by Wormtail out into the hallway and up the stairs. There where three rooms. Kira assumed the end bedroom belonged to Wormtail and the middle room was to be hers. Kira had guessed right as Wormtail opened the door and led her inside.

The room was dark, the only light being from the moonlight outside. Kira could make out the silhouette of a wardrobe, a dresser and a small bookcase containing little books.

"Here we are, Mistress" Wormtail bowed before leaving her alone, the door clicking behind him.

It was then Kira dropped to her knees. Her whole world had changed in only a few short hours. Every bit of pain that had been numbed by either fear or the cold overwhelmed her. Short gasps left her as she thought about her bestfriend who she left to be devoured by the snake. Her thoughts changed to her new problem. Marriage. To a man who was evil, dangerous and did not love her.

_Merlin. To bear his child? It's disgusting, this cant be happening! Merlin no! No, please no I can't I cant bring myself to this._

Silently she cried for what seemed like hours. Crawling between the cold bed sheets she stayed watching the shadows. Soon after she heard Wormtail and Snape return into their bedrooms. Kira did not care what she could hear from Wormtails room, but she listened to the sound of Snape in his room.

She could hear him getting changed by the sound of the wardrobe doors, then the sound of his wand being placed on a cabinet.

_A cabinet by the bed no doubt. And charmed to protect his wand!_

All was silent in all three rooms. Kira curled into a ball before slowly before letting herself fall to sleep. Her night was not uninterrupted. So many times she woke with the nightmare of Leelas death. So many times she thought about the new life she would live starting tomorrow.


	3. Submissive Manners

Kira woke in the early hours of the morning and sat in her bed, patiently waiting for any sound of movement from either two bedrooms. Kira felt tired and weakened from the previous day. Thoughts went back to her bestfriend, who she prayed for. Kira could see the room properly, now that the light of the sunrise flooded her room. Its wardrobe was black with gold, snake shaped handles. The bookcase had very little books and they were mainly based on the Dark Arts or potions.

_Ha! Reading Dark Art books I won't be! _

However, Kira toyed with the idea of reading the potions books but it would be useless considering she had nothing to brew a potion with.

The dresser in the room was beautiful. It was black with coloured steel rose vines growing up the legs and around the mirror. On the dresser were a brush, some perfume and a necklace that held a tiny rose petal jewel on the end. The dresser lightened her mood as it made a change to the darkened walls and furniture. The bed was a four poster bed with green and black curtains draped around the side. When Kira woke the first thing she did was tie them back behind the posts. She could see the door clearly in case anyone came in.

Kira turned her attention to the door.

_Was that a creak?_

Listening intently confirmed her thought. Sure enough she could hear the floorboard creaking outside her door. Holding her breath and moving slowly she stood up and carefully moved to the door. Placing her ear against it she could hear the wheeze of someone breathing.

Wormtail.

_But what is he doing outside my door?_

Carefully Kira took the door handle in her hand and gripped it tightly. She still had her ear against the door listening to the movements outside. When she was sure it was him, she stepped away and flung the door wide open.

But there was no one. Kira stared into the empty hall confused.

_Someone was there! I heard the breathing- The floorboards!_

Cautiously she poked her head out into the hallway. There was no window so it was still dark. Not dark enough to hide someone though. There was no one. Kira looked back into her room, then out into the hallway. The atmosphere had changed when she opened her door and she now felt uneasy and uncomfortable. She was no longer in the comfort of the bedroom.

Closing her bedroom door behind her she slowly crept along the hall. She made sure she was even quieter when she passed Snapes bedroom. Her heart was pounding in her chest so hard that she swore to Merlin that he would hear it. When she finally made it to the bottom of the stairs she stopped and looked back.

_Phew. No one had heard._

Kira slowly made her way down the hall until she came to the door that led into the kitchen. Stepping inside she looked around and absorbed her surroundings. It was the basic white kitchen, with a fridge, oven and cupboards. The door that led to the back garden, Kira knew would have been charmed.

Kira walked over the fridge, feeling the coldness of the tiled floor on her bare feet. Opening the fridge she pulled out the cartoon of milk and place it on the side. It took her a while to find a glass, but eventually she managed to find it.

Once she had finished her drink she placed the glass in the sink. Just as she was about to turn around a voice sounded behind her, as she let out a gasp.

"What do you think you're doing in here?" The voice was cold when it spoke to her.

Kira turned around, and saw Snape was stood glaring at her. He was in his black robes, but had rolled the sleeves up past his elbows.

"I-I- I was just getting a drink, I didn't mean to wake you Sir"

"Master!- And you did not wake me, I was in my study since the early hours of this morning. I heard you coming down the stairs"

_Nice one Kira. Clearly you could have been quieter._

Kira nodded not feeling the need to respond. She stood there, like a school girl looking at her feet. Out of fear she swallowed a lot, her hands now clasped together behind her back.

Snape looked at her, taking in her obedient manner.

"I have instructed Wormtail to make you breakfast in the morning. You will wait in your room until he has served you. You will then come downstairs and sit with me in my study."

"Yes Master Snape"

"As today you did not know I will let you off. However, you will be served breakfast before leaving your room"

"Ma- May I as-ask why Master Snape?"

"Because this is how it shall be. Wormtail is your servant and he will ensure you eat 3 times a day. Is that clear?"

Kira nodded submissively before turning around to the sink. She could feel Snape watching her but she continued to fill the sink with hot water and soap to wash her glass. Having her wand snapped Kira knew she would have to do things Muggle fashion.

"Leave that! Come, join me in my study. Wormtail will make you breakfast today" Snapes voice was stern and hard, and it made Kira move even quicker.

"Yes Master Snape"

Snape led her into his study, which Kira had previously visited the night before. He gestured for her to sit in the chair she had sat last night, while he seated himself in the chair opposite to her. Snape begun reading the Daily Prophet while Kira sat reading the front page when he wasn't looking at her.

Kira was a fast reader and soon finished. She sat motionless as she stared at all the books that surrounded them. Soon Wormtail arrived with a silver tray holding her breakfast.

"Wormtail you will stay in your room for today. I have business with Mistress Snape this morning"

_He called me Mistress Snape! Does he not even know my name?_

"Yes master"

When Wormtail left, Snape put down the Daily Prophet and looked hard at Kira. She refused to meet his eyes and instead looked at her feet which were rather cold.

"Slytherin eh? Why would they put _you_in Slytherin?"

She looked back at him and narrowed her eyes, a sense of bravery entering her.

"Because my family before me were Slytherin and it comes with the name. But don't worry; I'm certainly not like you!"

Suddenly Snape flung himself from his chair and placed his hands on the arms of her chair. His face now extremely close to hers. Instinctively Kira cowered back and whimpered out of fear. Kira was never the bravest of people. Whenever faced with fear she whimpered of whined hoping it would bring her mercy.

A small smirk appeared on his face, but disappeared quickly. He studied her face, and Kira could feel his breath on her skin he was so close! She had turned her head away so she didn't have to look at him.

"No clearly you're not a true Slytherin. I will have to teach you about fear. Now stop that whimpering"

He pulled away and sat back in his chair. Snape crossed his arms and looked at her through dark narrowed eyes. His dark hair curtained his face and looked less greasy then it did the night before.

"I have received new about the next gathering. The Dark Lord has arranged for every death-eater most loyal to him to attend. Therefore any attempt of escape you may have been thinking about, best be put out of your mind."

"Master Snape I was not going to try to escape"

Snape looked surprised at her comment.

"So you want to marry me do you?" he sneered.

"No Master, but I'd rather you then Wormtail" Kira couldn't help a small smile appearing on her face. She wasn't the only one as the corner of Snapes mouth turned into a smirk.

"No I suppose not- There is however one more thing, you must be aware of. The…intimacy you are bound to give me once we are married?"

Kira didn't even nod, but instead bowed her head. The idea repulsed her. She did not think Snape ugly, but she was still a virgin and her first time with a man she did not love was not an option she once considered.

"Good, as long as you know"

Quickly he rose and moved himself over to the desk which was covered in parchment and books.

"You may leave- Return to your bedroom if you want or you may use the bathroom to freshen up. There are some clothes in the wardrobe that might be suitable until I can get you more suitable clothing. Go. I need to attend matters for the Dark Lord"

She watched him for a few moments before removing herself from the room. As she stood in hallway she could hear Wormtail in the kitchen muttering to himself. Quietly she moved up the stairs and into her bedroom.

_I have to think of a way out of this. I cant marry him I really cant. I'd rather die._

It was in that moment of peace in her bedroom that Kira thought. She could live her life with a man she did not love. Let him take her whenever he wanted and she must obey his every command. That is the path decided for her. Shaking her head in despair, she slowly moved over to the wardrobe and opened it. Inside were t-shirts and a old pair of jeans. To Kiras relief they looked small enough to fit her.

Folding them up she carried them along the hall to a door that was past Wormtails room.

The bathroom was small, with only a Victorian styled bathtub, a sink, a mirror and a toilet. Kira ran her bath and undressed from her nightgown. The bathroom was cold at first but the steam from the bath soon warmed her up. She suddenly felt tired with the warmth but climbed in slowly, careful not to slip.

Kira laid back and closed her eyes as she felt her body floating in the water. If she closed her eyes and thought hard enough, she forgot she was trapped in this house and imagined she was at home in her normal bath. Her thoughts slipped to home as she became more drowsy from the warmth.

Slowly without realising she drifted off to sleep, as her body slipped under the water….

_AUTHORS NOTE-_

_HI GUYS. SORRY ABOUT THE UPDATING OF THIS CHAPTER TAKING SO LONG, I JUST HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE REVIEW AND IM HOPING TO UPDATE THE STORY ASAP._

_THANKS X_


	4. Subtle Compassion

Everything was silent and bleak. Kira opened her eyes for a second and all she could see was the yellowish dim of a ceiling light through the water. Everything else was grey as she felt her energy slipping away. It took her a second to realise she was underwater. She felt too heavy in her own body, but had no desire to reach the surface. Kira suddenly realised. She had no air!

Panic took over as she opened her mouth to breath, her chest burning as water flooded her lungs.

Suddenly she felt hands gripping her shoulder as she thrashed in the water. The weight of the water pushing down on her as these hands yanked her to the surface. When air met her lips she spluttered, spewing up water from her lungs. The hands had now moved under her armpits as they pulled her out the tub and onto the bathroom floor. Kira didn't care she was naked she just wanted the pain to stop. Her chest felt like a thousand fires had been set ablaze in her lungs. Kira sprawled on the floor as she felt the water from the bath spill over the sides with the forced movement. Kira couldn't see who pulled her out, but she could hear him.

"You stupid girl!" He was almost shouting at her, as he removed his cloak and wrapped it around her naked body.

Kira had begun shivering with the shock as she felt every muscle tense. He rolled her onto her side and placed a thumb on her chin. He pulled her mouth open as she felt more water coming from her lungs. She violently coughed up more water, as he placed a hand on her shoulder steadying her to keep her on her side. His hair was wild against his face and his dark eyes suddenly became a comfort to her.

Kira could now see more. She could see his knees as he knelt beside her and the open door leading to the hallway. For a few moments he did not speak as she spluttered even more water running from her mouth. When he moved her on her side, the cloak had parted revealing her naked body. Kira didn't care, but suddenly a figure appeared in the door way.

Wormtail stood watching his master. His eyes moved to Kira's naked body, as he stepped further inside the bathroom.

"Mas-ster would you like me to help you, master?" he snivelled, his eyes still on Kira.

"Run along Wormtail" His voice was angry as he flicked his wand. A small whimper from Wormtail as the bathroom door slammed him out.

"Ma- Mas- Master" Kira stuttered regaining her speech.

"Be quiet, speaking wont help your chest"

Kira nodded, allowing him to pull his cloak tighter round her.

"Stupid girl, did you think this would get you out of marriage? Suicide?"

Kira shook her head, but soon regretted it as she felt even weaker.

Snape ignored her, while he leant over her ensuring the cloak was properly covering her up. He then removed his wand as he begun to chant a levitation charm. But Kira placed a hand on his, interrupting the charm.

She didn't want to have to rely on him. Kira knew she would need to be able to support herself. Slowly she rolled onto her stomach, and then moved onto her knees. Realising her intentions Snape sneered at her.

"Slytherins showing weakness?" However, he wrapped his arm around her waist, taking her hand and bringing it over his shoulder to steady her.

"I can walk" she murmured.

"Don't be so daft girl, you can barely stand" His voice held a hint of compassion but was otherwise hard and cold.

Kira could feel the firmness of his hand on her waist as she shivered from his touch. His other hand held hers as they walked slowly out the bathroom. They passed Wormtail who stood snivelling in the corner watching them both.

"Get out of here Wormtails. Or face the consequences of The Dark Lord"

Wormtail was quick to change into a rat, scurrying past Kiras feet. She didn't care. Her lungs were aching and painful. As Kira tried to turn into her bedroom Snape pulled her even closer to him.

"No not in there. In my room"

Kira panicked as she attempted to steer herself towards her own room but his grip only got tighter. She now began to feel uncomfortable with being naked around him.

Snape led her into his bedroom, which was decorated similarly except there was a small desk with vials and books. The wardrobe was bigger and the bed was much grander.

He led her over to the bed and lifted the sheets. As she climbed into the bed, he removed her cloak, using the bed sheets to cover her. Kira pulled them up and covered her breasts and naked body. To her surprise he did not look at her and only removed his wand from his robes.

"Stay still" He spoke slowly as he saw her expression to his wand. "I won't harm you"

Snape sat beside her on the bed while his hand went to the top of the bed sheets that settled below her chin. He slowly pulled them back revealing her breasts, while his wand hand began tracing between them. Kira gasped but her body was too weak to resist him. Instead she turned away as tears threatened her eyes. Snape noticed but continued, muttering under his breath. Kira felt the pain in her lungs ease and slowly she too felt more comfortable.

"That should be more comfortable for you"

"Thank you Master Snape"

He gently moved a lock of her hair out of her face. His fingertips traced the side of her face gently as Kira laid and watched him.

Snape covered her breasts with the sheets and stood up. He went over to the desk and picked up a small vial. Returning to Kira he made her take a sip and she soon fell asleep.

Snape now watched her as she drifted off, oblivious that he was still watching her. Her wet hair was beginning to dry and was in ringlets around her. Her skin looked soft to touch and her lips reddened. Snape thought back to her breasts. Although he did not pay much attention to them at the time, he thought about them for a second. They were perfect and untouched to any man.

Snape shook his head and muttered to himself before leaving his room. He would allow her to sleep for a few hours. Silently he closed the door and proceeded down the stairs into his study. Wormtail was sniffing about, asking about Kira. Snape brushed him off giving him a chore that would take him hours. When Snape was left alone, he rubbed his fingertips together, as if he could feel her skin again….

_Author's note- I've tried to put some thought in from Snape. Will do more of that in later chapters but not a lot of it though. I'm trying to write the chapters as often as I can but I'm busy for the rest of the week so I will try and update the next chapter around Wednesday/Thursday. Keep an eye on it!_

_Thanks for reviews, any reviews left signed I'm happy to reply to. Thanks again! X_


	5. Perving Wormtail

Snape had left Kira to sleep until late evening when he moved her back into her room, using a Levitation Charm while she was asleep. A day later Kira felt strong enough to move around the house, accompanying Snape to his study and reading the Daily Prophet while he toiled over potion books. Wormtail delivered her breakfast as usual, which Kira hated. His eyes never left her chest or her curves and he was filled with lust for her. It made her skin crawl the way he looked at her.

One morning Kira woke a little bit later then usual. She was still so tired, but she couldn't be bothered to roll over just yet. Snape had still promised her clothes once he was done dealing with matters of the Dark Lord, so Kira slept in one of his nightshirts. As Kira lay facing the window, her eyes shut and her breathing gentle she felt a hand under the duvet.

She was paralysed with fear; her heart was beating loudly in her ears.

_No. He promised- not until the wedding, Merlins beard, please not now…._

The hand caressed her thigh as Kira lay still as a rock. Hoping that he believed she was asleep and would not bother her. It was only when he snivelled- something unlike Snape that Kira slowly turned round to face him. Instead of Snape, stood Wormtail, eager, lustful and snivelling. When he saw Kira looking at him, he withdrew his hand quickly, and flew at her.

Kira screamed, scrambling out from the bed. But Wormtail was too quick and had seized her face in his hands covering her mouth. He prevented her second scream from escaping as his hands seemed to crush her skull. All Kira could do was kick as she tried to peel his hands away from her face.

He began licking her face, little rat noises of enjoyment escaped his mouth. Kira thought quickly.

Opening her mouth as wide as she could, she managed to bite down on his hand. Wormtail squealed in pain as he tried to pull his hand away, but Kira bit down harder keeping her grip.

Finally when she could taste blood in her mouth she released him. Wormtail collapsed to the floor, clutching his hand. Kira stared at him, as he slowly got to his feet, leaning against the wall.

His noise twitched as he spat foul words at her, slowly moving towards her. He raised his hand in the air ready to strike her, Kira hiding behind her hands, cowering away.

Suddenly the sound of a deep, luring voice shouted from outside the door.

"Alohomora!"

The door flew open, crashing loudly against the wall. Snape was quick as he gripped onto the back of Wormtail pulling him back away from Kira. Throwing him against the wall, he cornered Wormtail, wand raised.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Trying to touch _my_mistress"

Wormtail cowered. "No master, no. It was her" He raised a finger at Kira. "She was seducing me Master, I swear to you! Your most loyal servant." Wormtail was on he knees, begging at Snapes feet.

"Wormtail you rat get up! No more of your _lies!__"_ Snape grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and dragged him to the door. Throwing him out into the hallway, he took one last look at Wormtail.

"I'll deal with you, later" His voice was dangerous and frightening.

Kira had brought her knees up to her chest and rocked. Tears began flowing down her face.

_How embarrassing- to cry in front of him!_

But that made her cry even more, burying her head in her knees. Where Wormtail had touched her thigh, her skin was covered in Goosebumps. He made her skin crawl.

Her face now dry with the stale saliva made her want to vomit.

Suddenly Kira felt a pair of arms wrap around her. They didn't feel muscular but still felt strong. Looking up, her eyes red from the tears she realised Snape had sat down on the bed. She looked up at him, but he was not looking at her. He was looking out the window. Slowly he began to rock her and without even caring, Kira laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

They sat there like that for a few moments, until Snape spoke.

"You will sleep with me from now on. It is clear that until you are married to me, you are not safe."

She looked up. "Master no, please. We can lock the door, he won't get in…"

"Don't be so alarmed. I have made my decision; you will sleep in with me. But have no worried, I won't touch you until we are married"

Knowing the battle was lost, Kira nodded, now pulling away from Snape.

"If you don't mind Master Snape. I think I'd like to have a bath. I can still feel his skin on mine" She shivered as Snape took hold of her once again.

"I will accompany you to the bath"

"No master, really that isn't needed"

"I still have doubts about how you almost drowned. Therefore when you bathe I will be there to keep a…eye on you"

Snape noticed Kira's reaction.

"Not like that, but I will be making sure that incident does not repeat itself. Are we clear?"

"Yes Master Snape"

Snape escorted Kira to the bathroom, running her bath and placing fresh towels on the rail for her. Kira stood beside the bath while Snape closed the door and placed a charm on it to prevent Wormtail from entering. Placing his wand safely in the waistband of his robes he then slowly turned around, facing away from Kira, his hands together behind his back.

Quickly Kira pulled the nightshirt over her head, leaving her completely naked. Her chest was plump and her body resembled that of an hourglass figure. Her hair was draped over one shoulder as she pulled it round to the side.

Slowly she lowered herself into the bath, the warm water once again covering her skin. She panicked a little as she remembered she had almost drowned in this bath. Looking at Snape she noticed that he kept rubbing his fingertips together. She shrugged of the thought, thinking nothing of it.

"I'm in the bath Master"

"Good." He turned his head, still facing with his back to her.

"Do you mind….?"

"No master"

Kira slipped her body under the bubbles just as Snape turned around. She watched his eyes glaze over the bubbles, imagining what she must look like.

"Are you going to wash your hair?"

"No tonight Master- I'm too tired to bother"

Snape hesitated, going over what he wanted to say. Finally he spoke.

"Then allow me" his eyes followed hers while she thought about his proposition.

_He is after all going to be my husband. Wont sex be more comfortable for me if I know he's already 'seen it all'._

"Ok, Master"

Snape nodded, walking over to the side of the bath and kneeling down. He was about to remove his wand from his robes when Kira stopped him.

"No magic please Master. Your wand makes me feel…On edge" She blushed, scared he might become angry.

Reluctantly he placed his wand back into his robes. "Very well" His chest tightened. He knew his death-eater status still scared her.

He waited for Kira to rise from the water, into the sitting position. As she rose water ran down her breasts and over her nipples. Snape couldn't help but let his eyes wander, before snapping them back up.

He slowly washed her hair, his fingers massaging her head, then lowering her back into the water to rinse. When he was finished he turned back around and let her wash.

"I'm finished Master"

Snape opened the towel and wrapped it round her when she climbed out of the bath. She smiled at him before collecting her wash things and following him back in his room. Snape gave her one of his nightshirt, leaving her to dress. His mind was still thinking about the image of her breasts. Her body was so perfect and so innocent….

That night, Wormtail was locked in his room. Snape informed Kira that he would be taking him to the Dark Lord and requesting that after the wedding Wormtail is excused from the house. Kira felt relieved, knowing she would feel more comfortable when moving around the house.

Snape sat in the armchair of his study and stared at Kira, while she was reading one of his potions books. She was engrossed in it flicking the pages then going back to re-read something. Occasionally she smiled to herself her eyes darting eagerly over the page. Her hand would pull her hair around to her shoulder then back to turn a page. Snape couldn't help the corners of his mouth turning at her interest in books. She was so unlike a Slytherin! For hours she read, until Snape interrupted her.

"It is time for bed"

Willingly, Kira smiled placing the book back on its shelf.

They spoke on their way up to bed.

"Learn anything new?" His voice was gentle, enquiring.

"Oh yes! Mainly about the difference in functions of ingredients in the same family and where to find them."

"So the book interests you?"

She nodded.

"There are some more on the shelf in my study"

"Do you mind if I read some tomorrow?"

He smirked. "Not at all"

Snape opened the bedroom door, and stepped aside allowing her to enter first. She quietly thanked him and walked in, Snape following closely behind.

He made Kira sit on the bed as she was already in a night shirt, while he stripped off his shirt, un-cuffing his sleeves first.

"You seem more…relaxed"

Blushing, Kira looked down at her hands.

"Well?"

"Master- You saved me from drowning and then from Wormtail. I owe you at least respect."

"And marriage?"

Kira opened her mouth to say something, but stopped turning her head away from him. Snape moved to stand in front of her. His top half was bare, but his still wore his black trousers and shoes. He cupped her chin and turned her head.

"I asked you a question" His looked at her, his eyes resembling black tunnels.

With her green eyes, resembling emeralds she looked back at him, closing her eyes and breathing slightly.

"We were both forced into this… You don't love me" she whispered, her voice straining as she tried not to cry.

"The Dark Lord sa-"

"Oh screw what the Dark Lord says!" She tore her face away from him and curled up on the bed facing away from him.

Snape undressed quickly, then into his nightshirt and bottoms. Moving to stand in front of her side of the bed, Kira noticed he held his wand in his hand.

"Master I-" Kira slowly got onto all fours on the bed before kneeling up at his level.

"Come closer"

Eyeing his wand, she came closer to him quivering with the fear.

"Master- please I didn't mean-"

Snape reached out and cupped her face, his hand moving to her hair and making a fist. Gently he pulled her forward, Kira stumbling on her knees slightly.

"Mistress Snape…" He whispers to her, tilting his head as he moved his face closer to hers.

At first Kira believed he was going to kiss her. Something told her to move to meet his lips, so she did. But when they were about to touch he slid his lips over her cheek to her ear.

"You can learn to love can you not?"

Before she could answer, he cast a Sleeping Charm on her. She collapsed onto the bed her hair sprawled out onto the pillow.

Snape looked down at her his eyes glinted with something for a second. But then it was gone.

Placing his wand under his pillow he slipped into bed beside her. He made sure she was covered with the sheets properly before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	6. Her Past & A Planned Gathering

_Authors Note- I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. Pleased to see people are enjoying it!._

_I would also like to say that I appreciate constructive criticism when people review as this is only my 4th fanfictions, so I like the help! As people who post this constructive criticism, don't sign in I find it difficult to address them. One of them which seemed more concerned on 'drowning in a bathtub' incident and picking faults rather then picking out areas I could improve on. As its 'not possible' for people to drown in bathtubs, its also not possible for human beings to be wizards with wands (SADLY) So I don't see why its such a BIG problem. Another review- I found helpful- Mentioned my OC needing a bit more 'umph'. I couldn't reply, and didn't understand fully what they meant but I found their review really helpful!- In this chapter I tried to make her a bit more 'sassy' as Snapes violent behaviour and mood swings push her to the limit. Any ideas on how to improve let me know!_

_p.s This Is only my 4th fanfiction, so I do appreciate constructive reviews (not trolls)Sign in and I will reply!_

_Thanks!_

Snape had woken earlier then usual, lying in bed and pondering on thoughts. Beside him Kira groaned in her sleep as she changed sides to face the window.

He had dreamed about Lily- He had dreamed it was her he was due to marry. It was her that walked up to him in a white wedding dress, taking his hand as they said their vows. But slowly the dream turned into a nightmare, as the Dark Lord snatched her away and he was taken back to the memory of the night he cradled her when she had died…

Turning over he faced away from Kira. How? How had he fallen for someone else, but Lily? He loved Lily so much. It was the only reason he turned to Dumbledores side and became his spy.

Snape climbed out of bed and left Kira alone in the bed. She would not remember much of last night as the sleeping charm he used was exceptionally powerful. Snape walked to his study still thinking about Lily. It had been so long since he had thought about her. He let a girl he was forced to marry fill his head. He curled his lip at the thought. When he was inside his study he locked the door. He was in a foul mood and did not want to be disturbed.

When Kira woke, she immediately knew that Snape had gone. Her head felt fuzzy as she tried to remember last night. Desperately she shook her head knowing it was no use trying to remember. For once she woke happy. The man she would marry was not an evil death-eater she first thought he was. Somewhere inside of him there was compassion. Dressing quickly, she left the bedroom and made her way to the study. It was closed, which seemed unusual to Kira. However she quickly shrugged it off. It was only when her hand tried to turn the door knob she realised it was locked.

At first she knocked gently, and then the knocks became louder.

"Master!" she shouted through the door, pressing her ear against it to listen.

The door flew open, and there stood Snape. He looked tired, bags under his eyes and his hair wild against his face. Snape looked at Kira, his eyes filling with an angry surge.

"Now what?" he hissed at her.

"Master I though-"

"You thought what? I've foolishly let you out of your box and now its time you got back into it! Learn your place girl" He grabbed her arm and shook her- the whole time Kira squealed.

Snape shook her too hard, as when he let go Kira lost her balance and stumbled over onto the floor. She put out her hands to slow her fall, but her wrist bent back painfully. Kira gasped, biting down on her lip to try and stop herself crying.

It wasn't broken, but it was enough to make her cry.

Snape stood over her. His face was emotionless and he showed no remorse for what he had done.

Something in Kira seemed to burn as she looked from him to her wrist.

"Are you happy now?" At first she whispered it, but she began to spit at him.

"Really! Happy now!" She shouted at him, as she slowly dragged herself along the floor to the bottom step of the staircase, pulling herself up into the sitting position. Snape followed her like a predator.

"You! You keep away!" Kira pointed a finger at him, tears streaming as she shouted.

"I thought you were different! But your not! Your just like every death-eater! Born to be Evil!" She couldn't stop screaming at him, but his face just stared back at her, emotionless.

"I thought- I thought this could work! Yesterday we sat- we sat in there" She pointed to the study. "And we read and then we talked and…" Kira grabbed her head, trying to remember.

Soon the words began to come out in between sobs.

"I've….Lost so much….My bestfriend…now….married to you...hate me"

Her breaths became shorter as she gasped for breath. When she looked up, she saw Snape offering his hand. Normally, she would have been thankful for the gesture, but now she shook her head.

"Leave me alone" her voice now only a whisper…

Suddenly a hand gripped her arm and pulled her to her feet. Sudden rush took over Kira as the second they were facing each other she brought up her knee to his crotch. Snape was too quick and grabbed her thigh from underneath and pulled up sharply. Kira fell onto her back, groaning at the painful landing.

"Lets try this properly-"

Once again he offered her his hand and reluctantly she took it.

They both sat in the study, Snape starring intently at Kira while she rubbed her aching wrist.

"It was bound to be a death-eater to be abusive" she muttered.

"What was that?" he spoke slowly, watching her carefully.

"I said; it was bound to be a death-eater to be abusive"

"Charming."

"It wasn't meant to be."

Kira could feel her chest tightening. She was so angry! Kira hadn't been this angry in a long time, but at the same time she felt like she could take on anyone.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore" Kira now stared back at Snape to prove she showed no fear.

"You should be"

"I thought after yesterday- we were finally getting somewhere. That it would have made marriage easier…"

"Yes. You seemed a lot happier. Almost like you've forgotten this is forced marriage for example or your bestfriend is dead"

Kira flinched at the words before answering him, coldly.

"I've dealt with death before. This time was no different"

Snape leaned forwards slightly, curious. She'd dealt with death before? Snape pondered on the idea of Kira by a chance being a murderer.

"No, I haven't killed a soul" She answered him, as if she knew what he was thinking. Slowly Snape leant back into his chair, a part of him disappointed.

"When you say you've dealt with death before…"

"My family." Cutting him short Kira now looked at Snape refusing to take her eyes away. Not until she was done explaining.

"You never asked why I was removed from Hogwarts so early on. Ha! I never even got to have you as my teacher. My parents, Slytherins before me dwelled with dark witches and wizards. Not the Dark Lord, but some just a cold as he. My father had a business with a couple of them, but it turned nasty. I was their only child and while I was at Hogwarts my house was raided, set alight and my parents killed. I left Hogwarts and put into foster care while I grieved for my parents"

"Happy?" Kira now tore her eyes away from him, sighing as she does so. "I'm tired and my wrist hurts. Can I go now?"

Snape rolled the tip of his tongue on his lip; his chin now leant on his hand. He nodded to her as she goes to stand.

"However…."

Kira paused, her hand on the door knob beginning to open the door. Snape did not look at her, but stared to the armchair where she had sat.

"I'm sorry for your loss"

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault was it?" she spoke gently, not able to stop her heart softening to him again.

"If you go to our room and wait for me there, I will tend to your wrist"

"How?"

"Healing Charms, whatever else?"

As she left the room she muttered under her breath. "There's a surprise for a death-eater"

In the bedroom Kira slowly sank onto the end of the bed. She had stood up to him- and her wrist had been injured in the process- but she felt better. Snape left her so tired mentally. His mood swings confused her and left her feeling like she was on a broomstick with a problem!

A few minutes later Snape had returned to the bedroom, offering Kira a healing charm for her wrist. He took her wrist gently in his hand and turned it over while he cast the charm.

"Thank you" Kira smiled gently at him, not as an act of friendship but of respect. He healed her wrist and apologised for her parent's death when it wasn't his fault. She realised she owed him at least that. Snape bowed slightly before turning to the door.

"I am…sorry, for this morning. I hope we can move on from this." Snape spoke as if they were talking about a business deal, not an argument.

"It's ok, I guess" she didn't even look at him, but shook her head.

Snape slowly moved back to her, kneeling down in front of her. He took her hand in his, and held it awkwardly but slowly rubbing his thumb over her hand. The contact of skin made Kira blush, but at the same time put her on edge.

_What if its just another mood swing?_

"Tonight there is a gathering- No, not _our_gathering, but one Lucius Malfoy has arranged. I will spending today away on business- with Wormtail- but I will be back tonight to pick you up. Be ready."

Kira looked horrified.

"No! I'm not going you cant make me!"

She yanked her hand away from his, refusing to meet his eyes.

"I'm scared, terrified of them! Please master don't make me go, let me stay please" she begged.

Snape rose and watched her silently. He shook his head, frustrated at himself for destroying what little trust she had with him. He didn't want her to go. Whenever he sensed her fear a small part of him, in his chest ached.

"I wont let them harm you, nor will they want to. Were to be married, therefore it is custom you attend too. There is a dress in the wardrobe- I had it dropped of yesterday, you will wear that."

He turned on his heel, ignoring her sobs as she tried to stop herself crying.

Snape had his back to her as he opened the door. "Why are you afraid of me?"

"It's not you, I'm afraid off" she muttered.

Snape frowned at her statement. "Who then?"

"The people you call friends" she spat.

With that, Snape left closing the door on her as he proceeded to Wormtails room.


	7. Unbearable Entertainment

Kira had already begun getting ready, when Snape came home- Without Wormtail. Snape went to the bedroom, knocking gently before entering. Kira had just finished the finishing touches on her hair; her ringlets were held up in a loose bun as she came to stand behind her. He was stealthy and Kira only realised he was so close by the reflection in the mirror. Snape looked at Kira in the mirror, while she released her hair from its bun, her hair falling behind her back in long brunette ringlets.

The dress was long, with a blue corset waist with the sleeves attached by dark black lace. Below the corset waist it was dark blue and brushed the tops of her feet when she stood. It was just short enough for her to walk without tripping. Kira liked the dress, knowing that if she looked like one of them, they might not pay attention to her.

When she was ready she nodded to Snape who held out his hand to her. Cautiously she took his hand and stood from the dressing table.

"Are you ready?" he spoke slowly, taking time to check that the dress was properly fitting.

"Yes Master Snape"

With that, Snape led her out of the house and onto the street. Kira had a sense of Déjà vu as she remembered the night she stood out in the cold street, bare footed and scared for her life. Snape rose his arm to her, checking once more on her appearance. He noticed she looked paler then usual, even in the shadows of the street. It was late evening, and the moon was now the only light. Snape rose his arm to her to begin Apparition. Slowly she placed her hand on his arm and instantly everything went black. Kira had used Apparition a few times before and hated it. It felt like her body was being crushed, her eyes forced back into her head and the feel of iron bars tightening around her chest. When everything re-appeared, Kira almost collapsed against Snape. Snape held her arm steadying, but did not make eye contact.

"Steady yourself girl, we will be entering the house soon!"

Kira managed to compose herself, before walking beside Snape up between two hedges to the gates of Malfoy Manner. There Snape removed his wand from his cloak and opened up the charms cast on the gates that prevented entry. Kira moved to take a step forward, but Snapes arm barred her way.

"Before we enter, I would like to remind you of your place. You will take my arm and speak only when spoken to. When you are asked to do something, you will do so unless I say otherwise. During the course of the evening, you will meet dark and dangerous wizards. I believe the Dark Lord himself is attending tonight. Do not look them in the eye and again, only speak when spoken to."

"Yes Master Snape"

"Oh- One more thing; Tonight you will refer to me as Severus _not_Master Snape. When we arrive home you will call me Master."

Snape glanced at Kira to check she understood. She looked confused for a second taking in the information he had just given her.

"Only when we are married you will call me Severus- However I think it right that in the company of my brethren you call me by my first name also."

"Oh ok, Master"

Snape nodded, slowly taking her arm and proceeding through the gates. The Manor was large, and cast shadows onto the ground as it blocked out the moonlight. Together Snape and Kira walked towards the doors of the Manor.

"Tonight, there may be…witches or wizards used for entertainment. Prepare yourself, but do not look away. Nor will you object" Snape whispered in a low tone into her ear.

"Merlins Beard" she whispered, just before Lucius and Narcissa had moved to the front doors to greet them.

Lucius gave a small smile to Severus then to Kira. He wore a black collared shirt, with a patterned waist coat covered by a high collared button jacket. Kira noticed his cane he held in his right hand. Its head was shaped into an open mouth of a Snake. Kira had heard of wizards keeping their wands in canes, or other objects. Narcissa wore a emerald coloured dress with a furred cloak that hung off her shoulders. She nodded to Snape, before turning her eyes over to Kira.

Narcissa stepped in front of her, and placed her finger under her chin. She was gentle but firm as she raised Kiras head to the light from the house behind her.

"She's very pretty Severus…Don't you think so Lucius"

Lucius stepped beside his wife as she moved aside in front of Severus. Lucius cupped her chin with his hand studying her face.

"Yes Narcissa" Lucius gave a quick smile to Kira, moving letting her go.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Lucius spoke quietly.

"T-t-thank you" she stuttered, blushing red as she struggled to speak.

Both Narcissa and Lucius stepped aside as Severus led Kira into the Dining Hall of the Malfoy Manner. Crowds of death-eaters stood, talking among themselves, casually glancing at Kira and Snape entering. The room was filled with a large table, a seat for everyone present. Kira gripped Snapes arm tighter. She was no longer felt safe like she did back at Spinners End with Snape. She was among the darkest of wizards and witches who were cold blooded and murderers. Snape seemed to sense her fear and place a hand over hers as they slowed to wait for Lucius and Narcissa.

"Severus, do you mind if I borrow Kira for a moment?" Narcissa gently removed Kiras hand from Snape and took it in her own. Kira panicked as she pleaded with her eyes, looking at Snape but he only nodded and began talking to Lucius. Narcissa led Kira through a door into a small hallway. It was decorated with portraits of the Malfoy family through the generations. Narcissa led her through to a much smaller room. Kira was unsure of the function of the room; it seemed to be a small study mixed with a dressing room. There were a few book cases on the walls, as well as a mirror, a wardrobe and a dressing screen.

Narcissa led her to armchair where she made her sit. Narcissa looked her over for a short moment before offering her a drink.

Kira only shock her head in response; obeying Snapes orders she stared at the ground, not once looking in her eyes.

"You can look at me; I'm not as scary as the other wizards are"

"Sorry" Kira slowly lifted her head, glancing around the room before looking at Narcissa.

Narcissa began pouring herself a drink from a small decanter. Kira noticed the drink she poured- Superior Red. Narcissa smiled gently before taking a small sip. She sat down in an armchair opposite Kira, trying to meet her eye.

"Severus mentioned your parents are dead- I'm sorry" She took another sip of Superior Red, smiling gently to her.

Kira gawped at Narcissa. She thought about how much she had told Snape about her past and how much of it got back to her- or anyone else. Kira quickly composed herself, turning her head away.

"Don't be ashamed, Severus did not mean anything by it. Where did you live before you were brought to the Dark Lord?"

Kira thought about her answer: but she felt relaxed in the presence of Narcissa. Although she was on the Dark Lords side, Kira couldn't help feeling a maternal side to her. Narcissa remained composed at all times, but she didn't come across as evil as other witches or wizards.

"When my parents died, I left Hogwarts I was only about eleven or twelve. I didn't really know what to do. The Ministry moved me to live with a couple who didn't have children. They taught me basic magic from home- When I was old enough I moved into Shell Cottage. But eventually I moved closer to Diagon alley looking for work"

"And that's how you came to be here." Narcissa finished her off.

Kira nodded. "Yes, my bestfriend was a Mudblood and her family was killed only a few days before she came to live with me. I hid her, but they found out where she was soon enough."

"Yes, yes I remember that Wormtail, telling the Dark Lord of her capture after Severus and you left."

There was an awkward silence for a moment, where Kira kept her head bowed not sure whether she should start up a conversation. Her mind still puzzled as to what Narcissa wanted Kira in here for. Narcissa then stood and moved over to the wardrobe. Opening it she pulled out some clothes. Some were very basic, but others seemed to be for more formal occasions. The wardrobe also had a bottom drawer, which Narcissa opened and pulled out some underwear and bras. She brought them over to the armchair she had been sitting in and laid them out over the back.

"Severus mentioned you were lacking in clothes. I know Bellatrix has given you that dress, but I thought you might prefer something more casual." She gestured to Kira to come look at the clothing.

Kira picked up the clothes and shuffled through them. Although she would have never have bought them, she felt relieved. Now she didn't need to wear Snapes nightshirts and could finally wear underwear underneath. Now Kira could have some dignity.

"Thank you" Kira gave her a small smile as she fingered the clothes, feeling the softness of the fabric.

"Don't thank me- I wouldn't have known you were without clothes, be it not for Severus- Shall we re-join the group? I will have the clothes packed for you on your return home"

Kira gently thanked her again, allowing Narcissa to take her arm as the both returned to the Dining Hall. When they entered, Death-eaters were now taking seats at the table, none of them however sitting at the head of the table. Snape now approached them with Lucius by his side. Narcissa placed Kira's hand on Snapes arm, as he gently took her arm once more. Lucius guided his wife to their place in the middle section of the table. Kira looked for empty seats furthest away from the head of the table. However Snape was leading her to two seats right where Kira didn't want to sit. Although a few death-eaters took up the seats beside the top of the table, Kira's heart still pounded with the idea of sitting so close. She knew who would sit at the head of the table. Every bone in her body seemed to scream at her to run, but Kira could only sit rigidly in her chair.

The Dining Hall was filled with the mummer of the death eaters. Kira looked around cautiously, but returned her eyes to the table when Bellatrix caught her eye and gave her a smile that made Kira's stomach turn. It wasn't a friendly smile, but a smile of a psycho.

"Breathe- Whatever you do, don't panic" Severus leant in and spoke in her ear. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her neck. She shivered, leaning back in her chair and following his instructions. She breathed deeply closing her eyes, trying to block out everyone in the room. She quickly opened her eyes when she felt Snapes hand on her arm. He gave her a sharp look before removing his hand.

Everyone in the room went silent as they turned to face the door behind the head of the table. Wormtail entered through looking terrified. He dragged a middle- aged woman, with black hair and brown eyes. Her eyes darted round the room as she noticed every death-eater watching her. Some laughed at her expense; others seemed to remain quiet. Kira felt a tightening on her chest. When she was in her position, she wished someone would help her, but they didn't. Now she was one of those people. To prevent herself from crying out Kira looked away from the girl, shaking her head slightly.

The entered the Dark Lord. Kira felt her heart jolt with fear as he slowly moved to sit at the head of the table.

"It is n ice, to see so many of you attend" he spoke out to the death-eaters that sat before him.

"Ahh Bellatrix, Wormtail informed me of your capture of this…Mudblood" The Dark Lord gestured to the woman who Wormtail now savagely held by her hair.

"Yes my Lord. Thank you my Lord, but- May I be the one my lord to kill her?" the last words came out as a squeak.

"No, Bellatrix as much as your- murderous urges inspire me I shall be the one to kill her- for tonight's entertainment"

Bellatrix nodded, slowly leaning back in her chair.

The Dark Lord now looked at over at Kira who kept her eyes low.

"Severus- I see you have bought your wife-to-be. Have preparations begun for the Next Gathering"

"My Lord-"

Bellatrix now spoke, stopping Snape in his tracks.

"Me and Narcissa where, planning to arrange the next gathering"

Bellatrix smiled at both Snape and Kira before being interrupted by her sister.

"Yes my Lord- Severus spoke to me today- We are arranging the Bride and my husband will be arranging with the Groom"

Kira shuddered at the words _bride_and _groom._The Dark Lord now looked at Snape. "Yes my Lord, I did ask Narcissa as I have been extremely busy with the requests you asked of me my Lord"

The Dark Lord nodded at Severus in agreement. "Indeed Severus. You have always been so loyal to me. I am expecting a child through your marriage to the pureblood."

"Of course My Lord"

"And the girl has no objection…" The dark lord looked past Snape at Kira.

"No My Lord"

"I was asking the girl Severus! She had a tongue does she not?" His tone was cold as he continued to stare at Kira.

"Do you have any objection?" His voice was almost patronizing. She had no choice. Keeping her eyes low, not once looking at him she answered him.

"I have no objection… My Lord"

The words seemed to sting her tongue when she spoke. It was like everything that came out of her mouth was poison to her ears.

"Well that is wonderful news! Severus, kiss your bride. She will make an obedient wife" The Dark Lord mocked her as she tried to contain the tears in her eyes.

Kira tensed as Snape leant closer to her, his lips meeting her cheek. For a second Kira closed her eyes, letting the feel of his lips caress her cheek. From around the room, sounds of 'oohs' and 'ahhs' filled the room. They mocked both Snape and Kira, knowing that neither Snape nor Kira wanted to be in that position in front of a hall of death eaters.

The Dark Lord raised his hand and immediately everyone went silent. The Dark Lord now removed his wand from his robes, as Wormtail stepped aside from the girl. He flicked his wand and instantly she was levitating above the ground. He moved her over the table in the centre for every death-eater to see. The Dark Lord then gestured to Wormtail who had left the room and brought back a middle-aged man.

Her Husband.

The man began shouting for his wife, as Wormtail now held a blade to his throat, knowing that he could not restrain the man without a wand.

"Is this your Mudblood wife?" The Dark Lord, kept her levitated above the table.

The man nodded, tears now streaming down his face. "Yes" he whispered.

"Good"

There was a pause.

"CRUCIO!"

The man shouted out, but couldn't be heard over the screams of his wife. They pierced Kira ears, as she placed her hands over her ears to muffle the sound. Snape grabbed her hand and gripped it tightly. He leant over to her and almost shouted in her ear.

"Take your hands away from your ears! The Dark Lord will see it as a rejection of his entertainment"

Kira shook her head as Snape released her hand. Instead of covering her ears she only gripped the arms of the chair, squeezing her eyes shut.

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

All fell silent as the sound of her body hitting the table, forced Kira to open her eyes. The man started screaming, shaking himself as he tried to free himself from Wormtails grasp.

"Wormtail- Kill him"

Wormtail brought the knife round his throat as he prepared to slit it. Kira looked away as the sounds of the mans gurgled choking almost made her vomit. Still refusing to look anywhere but at the Dark Lord, Kira barely heard or noticed his dismissal of the death-eaters. Snape stood, pulling Kiras chair away from her as she stood, shaking. Instead of linking his arm with hers, he gripped her arm and pulled her into the hallway. Most death-eaters had left as Snape pinned Kira against the wall. Kira looked up at him, as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"You won't do that again!" he spat.

Kira looked confused, shaking her head at his comment.

"I told you to prepare yourself. I warned you of the type of entertainment The Dark Lord presented. If he noticed your refusal of the entertainment he would make you suffer under The Cruciatus Curse"

"I don't care- those people…." Kira shook her hear as tears escaped her eyes. She let out little gasps as she tried to control it.

Snape stepped back from her a little, unsure of her crying. "I'm sorry you had to witness that. I will try and excuse you from any other gatherings as such"

"How about the next one?" Kira mumbled. Her wedding to him, she thought wouldn't be as bad as this one.

Snape bowed his head, before removing his cloak. He slipped it over her shoulders before taking her arm. Together they said their goodbyes to Lucius and Narcissa, who seemed on edge after the entertainment. Snape and Kira left the manor before Apparating back to Spinners End.


	8. Warming Sense of Reassurance

Snape had notified Kira of Wormtails absence, informing her that Wormtail would no longer be serving under them At least not until he could be trusted. Kira shook her head, disgusted at the memory of that perverted incident. Once they had arrived home, Snape retreated to his study, leaving Kira to undress and slip into the red silk nightgown that Narcissa had given to her. It fitted like a glove and was laced at the back; something Kira struggled with. As she was stood in front of the mirror, attempting to lace her nightgown, Snape had left his study and was now stood watching Kira from the bedroom door.

He sighed. "Struggling are we?" he sneered.

Kira jumped, spinning round to face him. She felt a little awkward as his eyes seemed to wander over her body, barely covered by the nightgown. Her face flushed as she felt the heat of his eyes, as she fidgeted uncomfortably. She felt stupid- wearing a revealing nightgown when she would be sharing a bed with a man she would soon bound to be married to.

"Turn around." He ordered, approaching her slowly.

Kira did as she was told; facing the mirror, her arms cemented to her sides as thoughts about what he might do flew around her head. She felt his hands on the bare of her back, holding her waist which was left revealed by the opening of her nightgown. He slowly moved his hands up, stroking her spine with his fingertip. Kira shuddered; a small smirk appeared on Snapes face.

Kira felt the tugs of lace as he pulled them tighter. He was gently but abrupt with his movements. When she was laced, Kira quickly covered herself with her dressing gown; another gift from Narcissa.

"How are you feeling?"

Kira had just replaced the comb she used to brush her hair, turning away from the dresser.

"I'm fine Master, thank you for asking"

Kira didn't not make eye contact with him; instead she began pulling back the bed sheets on her side of the bed her back to him. Snape approached her, grabbing her wrist and twisting her round to face him. Kira looked shocked but held back a cry. His grip was not tight, but it took Kira by surprise.

"You're lying!" he said soothingly, releasing her wrist and placing his hand on her waist.

Kira gawped down at his hand, before looking back at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about Master" she stumbled over her words as she tried to suppress the fear that was in her voice. That night shook her as flashbacks of the woman's face as she was tortured. The sounds of her screams rang in Kiras ears as she tried to shake free of them.

"Don't lie to me"

"I'm not" she whispered, tears now strolling down her face. She wiped away the tears with the back of her hand, composing herself.

Snape placed his hand on her arm, and awkwardly drew her to him. Kira didn't care as she laid her head on his shoulder; the scent of parchment and a feint smell of aftershave, tickled her nose. Kira felt the heat radiating from him as he hugged her tighter. To begin with his movements where awkward, but both their bodies began to relax against each other. Kira turned her head, his black hair tickling her cheek.

Overwhelmed, Kira slowly drew back from Snape, giving him a soft smile. Although he did not return the smile his expression was not cold. Reluctantly, Kira pulled away from him completely, lifting the bed sheets slipping inside.

Snape moved round to his side of the bed, stopping short in front of the wardrobe. He removed his white collared shirt, revealing broad shoulders, and slim but strong arms. Snape had his back to her, but glanced over his shoulder as he noticed her eyes where on him. Quickly she averted her eyes, turning over to face the other direction. Kira heard him remove his trousers, then the silent pause as he slipped on his nightshirt and trousers. She felt the bed dip as he climbed in. Kira closed her eyes as usual, pushing the memories of that day to the back of her head.

She was interrupted when she felt that Snape was laying closer to her. Then, she felt his arm around her waist, as it lifted and pulled her closer to him. Going stiff, Kira twisted round to look at him, but his eyes where shut and a sober look on his face.

"Go to sleep" he muttered, his arm tightened around her waist as it pulled her closer.

Kira looked reluctantly at him, before lying back on her side. Now she could feel his whole body pressed against hers, his breath on the back of her neck.

"You will understand why later" he spoke softly in her ear.

"I don't understand- What will I understand?"

"Later" he replied.

Kira sighed. "Why can't you give me a direct answer?"

"There is _no_direct answer"

There was a brief pause as neither of them spoke.

"You find this uncomfortable?" he asked.

She was surprised at her answer.

"No Master"

"Good."

"Master? What happened tonight- with that woman and her husband? Have you ever done…" she trailed off.

"I've done many things. Unthinkable things. Not quite like that. The Dark Lord takes pride in his unusual entertainment. It's something he enjoys." Snape replied.

"But the other death-eaters. Do they enjoy it to?"

"Some of them… Bellatrix was almost born for that kind of entertainment. Dolohov and Yaxley most certainly. The others I'm uncertain of. Although they appear to enjoy it, some may hide it. I don't have any interest in finding out." He muttered.

"Do you enjoy it Master"- Kira felt Snape flinch, before his grip tightened around her.

"I never really enjoyed it. To begin with it was the Dark Magic. I won't deny you of any information. I have done things you can't imagine. But I don't enjoy the Dark Lords entertainment by any stretch of the imagination."

At the memory of that night Kira shivered. "I remember, reading the Daily Prophet at Hogwarts about the dark wizards and witches. I didn't think much of it, I mean I knew my parents involved themselves with dark witches and wizards but…You never imagine it would be your family, on the front page of the Daily Prophet after they've died." She paused. "I certainly didn't imagine, witnessing the torture and murders of innocent wizards and witches"

"I will try and excuse you from it from now on. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, accompanied by Bellatrix are guest here tomorrow- Preparations for the wedding. I will try and get Narcissa on her own- We might be able to think of an excuse why you cannot attend."

"Do you think she'll mind helping? Doesn't she share the same views of purebloods over…" Kira didn't want to say 'Mudblood' so she trailed off knowing Snape would understand.

"Narcissa is a mother before anything else- As much as he doesn't show it, Lucius cares also, although he believes firmly on the purity of wizard blood."

"As long as she doesn't mind. I wouldn't want to drag her into anything…"

"Do you think that I would drag her into anything? Nether the less- Narcissa, I know wanted a daughter to, although Lucius decided against more children. Personally, I think she has come to like you a lot."

Kira smiled at the thought… For a few moments there was silence as neither of them spoke. Kira twisted to look at Snape, still with his sober expression and eyes shut.

Kira fought the urge to turn over, feeling uncomfortable laying on one side for too long.

"Master…"

Snape understood, raising his arm as Kira turned over. She could feel the warmth of him against her as he lowered his arm, pulling her even closer once more.

"Master why are you doing this?"

"I thought you said you were comfortable with it?"

"I am, but I don't understand."

"You will"

For a few moments, Kira let herself absorb what was happening. Her body was pressed comfortable against his as he held her tightly- even while he slept. Although the flashbacks of that night still crept into her mind, Kira felt safe knowing that his arm was around her. Kira couldn't understand if she trusted Snape. But she knew he would do her no harm. Just before she fell asleep, Kira thought about why Snape wanted her so close to him. It was her last though as she drifted off.


	9. The Dark Holds Many Nightmares

The room was blackened and dark, her body felt heavier and her legs felt weak. When the lights went on, Kira realised she was in the Department of Mysteries. Its sleek black floors and tall, towering shelves sent a shiver down her spine. _Something__ is __wrong __here__…__something __is __terribly __wrong__…_

As Kira took a step forward, she heard something behind her. Whizzing round, her eyes searched the shadows but she could see nothing. Cautiously she turned round, but something moved out the corner of her eyes. Again she spun round; the enormous amount of shelves concealing everything, revealing nothing. Her eyes widened as everything went black, apart from one row between the shelves. Kira moved over to it, noticing now how the shelves were empty. The end of the row was dark with shadows, but as her eyes strained she realised something was moving within them. Kiras breath was quickening now, as she desperately tried to slow her heart beating- it was pounding so hard!

Something in the shadows moved again, this time Kira felt brave enough to step forward. Suddenly someone screamed- "AVADA KEDAVRA"

Instantly she recognised the voice, of the Dark Lord as the green light soared towards Kira. Quickly she threw herself against the shelves, the spell narrowly missing her. It all went silent, as something thumped against the ground. Nervously, Kira stepped back slowly, as the object on the floor emerged from the shadows.

The woman, that Kira had witnessed tortured and murdered by the Dark Lord, crawled towards her on the floor. She looked up at Kira, still dragging herself along, whimpering and crying.

"Help me, help me please" she whispered, reaching out a hand as she dragged herself.

Kira shook her head. _She__'__s __dead; __I __watched __her __die,__this __isn__'__t __real, __please __tell __me __this __isn__'__t __real._

"NO!" Kira screamed back at her, falling backwards onto the ground. She couldn't control herself as the woman crawled faster towards her, her nails screeching on the floor.

"NO! You're dead! You're not real! No, I can't help you, YOU'RE DEAD!" Stumbling to her feet, Kira felt she was going to vomit. Leaning against the shelves she turned to look back at the woman, who continued to whimper as she dragged herself.

She began crying, running her hands through her hair and making fists with them as she backed away from the woman. Turning away, her legs felt even weaker as she stumbled away from her. Suddenly she felt the grip of the woman's hand on her leg. Kira screamed, lurching forward as she fell to the floor, looking back at the woman, who now dragged herself using Kiras legs. Instinctively she swiped at the woman, catching her on the face with her nails. But she only tugged harder pulling herself over Kira.

"Help me!" she screamed into her face.

* * *

><p>"Wake UP!" A voice seemed to yank her out from her nightmare, as Kira threw herself from the bed. The floor was cold against her skin, as Kira desperately looked around the room. The wardrobe, dresser, mirror and book shelf stood gloomily in the darkness.<p>

_I__'__m __fine__…_ Kira looked down at herself, before checking the bedroom again. _It __was __just __a __nightmare._

Pulling herself onto her knees, she realised the bed sheets where wrapped around her legs as she fought in her sleep. Every muscle in her body seemed to ache as she breathed deeply. She noticed her nightgown soaked with sweat, her forehead moist and her hair tangled.

Snape moved quickly and knelt beside Kira on the floor, placing his fingers under her chin and moving her to look at him. She bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears. She realised why he held her before they fell to sleep.

Tears slowly filled her eyes, as she tried to speak; scared she would lose control and cry. "You…You knew didn't you? You knew I couldn't cope" she whispered.

Gravely, Snape nodded. "Yes" his voice calm and deep. "It was…inevitable"

Snivelling, Kira wiped her face dry, from the escaping tears. "It was horrible" she whispered, shaking her head as flashbacks filled her mind.

"Stop it- Don't dwell on what's happened" he ordered, although he spoke gently to her. Quickly, he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her to her feet. In her position, Kiras legs felt weak as she slumped against him. Snape only moved her back into bed, pushing her hair out of her face. Kira kicked of the bed sheets, while Snape moved round the bed back to his side.

Lying on his side, Snape leant his hand over and felt her skin. The heat was radiating off of her.

"I suppose you wont want me beside you tonight- your to hot" He muttered, rising from the bed slowly. Kira grabbed his hand tightly, refusing to let go.

"Don't, Master please stay with me" her eyes darted to the shadows, as if something would come out of them.

Snape cocked an eyebrow, before lying, on his back. Kira noticed he didn't try to pull her to him, something that disappointed her. Cautiously she edged herself over to his side, her hand outstretching and resting on his chest. Snape looked at her, before awkwardly placing his hand on hers.

"I don't want to fall back to sleep- at least not for tonight. I don't think I can cope with another nightmare" she broke the silence with a whisper. "If you would like to sleep Master, I can read in the study and leave you in peace"

"You will do no such thing. Stay here- you don't have to sleep if you do not want to"

Kira nodded, moving herself closer to him. She was beginning to cool down, her body feeling slightly stronger. She moved herself even closer, her head now on his pillow. Snape raised an eyebrow, before lifting his arm and placing it around her, pulling her closer. Surprised, Kira fitted her body perfectly next to his as he closed his eyes. Raising her head, Kira studied his face. He had a sober expression, his face giving nothing away; his lips parted slightly when he sighed, breathing deeply.

Kira felt herself being drawn to him, but she stopped when she saw Snape open one eye. Realising he was being watched, he sat up slowly as Kira retreated back slightly. For a few moments they studied each other, Snape showing nothing in his facial expressions; Kira on the other hand, blushed shades of scarlet. Even in the darkness he could see it. Snape lowered himself down, lying on his back, propped up against the head board, his eyes still fixed on Kira.

He gestured with a finger for her to come closer. As she moved closer, his hand went to her hair, moving to the back of her head and gently knotting it with his fingers. Gently he guided her face closer to his. Kira closed her eyes, her lips parting as she felt his cool lips gently glide over hers. She moved forward to feel his lips pressed against hers, but he pulled her head back gently by her hair. His lips now glided down past her chin to her neck. The warmth of his breath, created goose bumps on her skin as he rested his lips on the base of her neck.

As quickly as it had happened, he pulled away but not releasing her hair. A small twitch of the corners of his lips, reassured Kira as he pulled her to lay with him. Her head now leant against his chest, which rose then fell as he breathed.

She didn't know how long she laid there for. The early morning rays seemed to creep into the bedroom, one by one the shadows disappearing. Snape had fallen to sleep, his arm gently wrapped around her. Although occasionally, she thought about the nightmare, she pushed them to the back of her mind, focusing on Snapes body lying next to hers.

_**Authors Note- Sorry about taking time to post the next chapter and rushing it- so sorry about the quality, its been difficult slotting in time to write fanfics. Hoping to update ASAP. Please review!**_


	10. The Day Is Dawning Closer

Kira dressed quickly, throwing on a vest top and jeans. She now frantically brushed her hair as she bent over the dresser checking her appearance. She could hear the sound of voices downstairs in the study; but she couldn't identify who was who.

Snape had left Kira to sleep, feeling rest was what she needed. He had left her side around 9, dressing and then returning downstairs. When Narcissa, Lucius and Bellatrix arrived he felt no need to wake her. But Kira woke when she heard Bellatrix cackle as they walked through the hallway to the study. Sighing, she realised she would need to be involved in the plans.

_Forced marriage or not- I won't let Bellatrix have her way…_

Feeling nervous, Kira crept down the stairs, her hand sliding along the banister. Cautiously she made sure she only placed her foot on the steps that did not creak. The murmured voices seemed to spread out, becoming clearer in her ears.

"Of course, Severus, The Dark Lord insists on the gathering at the end of this week…" _Lucius __Malfoy__…_

"I see…" _That__'__s __Snape__…_

"Afraid are we, Snapey?" _And __of __course,__Bellatrix._

Kira placed her hand on the cold metal door knob, as she slowly pushed down, opening the door. The voices stopped as they all turned to look at her. Snape was sat in his usual armchair, while Lucius stood behind Narcissa, who also sat in an armchair. Kira casually glanced around the room, noticing Bellatrix has stopped taking an interest in Snapes ornaments to smile evilly at Kira. Quickly, Snape rose from the chair, extending an arm as he gestured for Kira to sit. Obeying his wishes she sat down, while Snape leant against the arm.

Narcissa looked at Kira, a small smile on her face. Lucius spoke, attracting Kiras attention. Only when she looked at him, did she notice he looked slightly…rugged. Lucius did not look as _sharp_as he did the previous night.

"Now that everyone is present-" he eyed Kira "We can begin?" Lucius raised his eyebrow to Snape who nodded in response.

"The Dark Lord has requested the ceremony begins at midnight- However Kira, you will be staying with us at our home a few nights before."

She suddenly felt Snapes hand on her shoulder, as he rose from against the chair.

"No. She will not be staying in anyone's bed apart from mine and mine alone"

"Come now, Severus I would not let anyone touch her- Neither would Narcissa"

"I don't care, Lucius. Brethren like Yaxley can't be trusted…not when there's a sleeping witch around"

Lucius let out a frustrated sigh, placing his fingers on his temples.

"I cannot change what the Dark Lord has instruct…"

"Severus!" Narcissa interrupted Lucius, who glanced down at her frustrated.

"Why don't we let Kira decide?" Narcissa now looked from Severus to Lucius then back Severus.

"No- she is mine" he squeezed her shoulder gently. Although the words appeared dominating towards Kira, she could hear the underlying tone in his voice. He meant it protectively.

"The Dark Lord has given his orders Severus, you know that they must be obeyed…Or the worst for Kira is yet to come" his words stung Kira as she seemed to cower down in her chair. Snape still had his hand on her shoulder.

Snape now looked at Narcissa, addressing her. "Narcissa I want you to look after her please. I do not want her touched by any Death- Eater staying with you…Is that understood?"

"Of course Severus- she will not be harmed"

Bellatrix released a loud cackle as every head turned to look at her. "It's clear you, Bellatrix, have something to say" Snape spoke coldly. She could hear the extreme dislike towards Bellatrix in his voice.

"Oh, nothing." She seemed to rock on her heels as she swayed slightly, sucking in breath. "Shall we continue?"

Lucius nodded, a look of disgust covered his face as he looked at his sister-in law.

"Severus, the vows for the ceremony. The Dark Lord has ordered that the Unbreakable Vow is to be accompanying your…chosen vows…"

Instead of a verbal response, Snape only nodded slightly. Lucius looked slightly apologetic towards him, taking in a deep breath before continuing.

"Every death-eater that the Dark Lord deems loyal enough to attend will of course be attending…"

"Do we get much say in the matter?" Kira spoke out as Lucius glared at her interruption.

"Kira..." Snape warned. "I remind you of your duty to me as your future husband. You will NOT speak out again"

Kira bit her lip hard as she fought back any anger that surged through her. She wanted to scream and shout at them. Inside she felt like she was trapped and her life's purpose is to serve and obey Snape.

Kira let out an annoyed sigh, eyeing Bellatrix who grinned at her scolding.

"As I was saying…Bellatrix and Narcissa are taking care of the Bride. Severus, I know we already spoke about you, last night. I've taken care of that"

"Thank you Lucius."

"One more thing, Severus" Bellatrix now looked at Snape, as grin spreading over her face.

"The Dark Lord is instant that she carries your child. So I would ensure you don't just do it the once-" she gestured with her hand at the both of them.

"Bellatrix, my personal life with Kira shall remain personal. When she is, of course, pregnant I will inform The Dark Lord myself. You have no need to stick your nose into business where you're not wanted"

Bellatrix only laughed, looking at Kira and not once moving her eyes.

"Let's hope you're a good lover Severu-"

"Bellatrix give it a rest!" Narcissa cut her off, glancing apologetically at Kira who now flushed with embarrassment. Her mind went back to the early hours of the morning, when Snape had kissed her. Kira could almost remember the feel of his lips on hers. She wondered to herself, if he had only kissed her to relax her from the nightmare…

* * *

><p>Her hands soaked in the warm soapy water; Kira washed the remaining plates and left them to drain. Everyone had left- including Snape- and left Kira to eat her lunch in peace. Now that Wormtail was gone, Kira had to do the chores herself and without a wand.<p>

Yawning she walked out the kitchen and up the stairs, glancing at the front door. She knew Snape had wards on the house, but she couldn't help herself checking that it was firmly shut.

Kira was nervous about sleeping again- without Snape by her side- she felt weary of it. Her body was aching and she couldn't help her eyes becoming heavy. Reluctantly she pushed her bedroom door open, closing it behind her, and laying herself on her side of the bed. For a few moments she lied with her eyes open, starring at the ceiling. Then she rolled herself over to his side, and her nose greeted his smell. Instantly she felt relaxed. Closing her eyes she seemed to doze for a few moments, the smell and the silence reassuring her.

The sound of the door clicking back onto the latch woke Kira. Annoyed at being waked, she still felt relieved that Snape was back. Kira was also pleasantly surprise at the ease of dozing without any nightmares. Lazily she strode down the stairs, her feet bare on the floorboards.

Kira stood in the doorway of the study, glancing around. Snape was not in there, and the room was as she had left it. Confused Kira, shrugged to herself, pushing off the doorway and walking into the kitchen. She was met by a cold breeze as the backdoor seemed fly open in the wind. Quickly, she ran over to it slamming it shut. Again there was silence for a small moment, until Kira heard the sound of footsteps above her.

"Master?" Now that the Malfoys were gone, she resorted back to addressing him as Master.

There was no response, but instead the footsteps silenced. Kira now felt unsafe, and like every corner contained something dangerous. Slowly she backed away into the kitchen, opening the door wide so she could see into the hallway. Her back met the kitchen side as she kept her eyes fixed firmly on the hall in front of her.

Her hand grappled around for the drawer, slowly pulling it open. Only for a second, she glanced down to grab a kitchen knife from the drawer. Without a wand she was defenceless, but she knew she needed something.

Slowly she approached the hallway, her eyes now fixed on the stairs. Carefully she took a step up, moving her eyes to the landing. Inside her chest her heart raced. Confused at the idea of anyone breaking through the wards. Maybe Snape wasn't as powerful as Kira thought.

The knife shook in her hand as she struggled to contain her fear. Now on the top of the landing she glanced down towards the bathroom. Thankfully the door was left open, revealing anything that would be hiding inside of it. Kira then glanced at Wormtails door, then at hers and Snapes. With fear now controlling her, Kira moved forward taking a chance. She would search Wormtails room first, and then move onto the bedroom. Kira approached his door, but stood still in her tracks when she heard the footsteps again. This time they came from Snapes bedroom. Turning on her heel she retraced her steps and then approached the bedroom door.

The door was ajar and the sound of movement inside sent her heart into a fit. For a second Kira thought that it could be heard allowed. She now placed her hand on the knob, holding the knife in her free hand. Silently in her head she counted to three, before flinging the door open.

Before she had time to react, Snape had already cast his spell.

"Expelliarmus!" His voice was sharp as the knife was sent into the air. Kiras hand stung, but she only looked at Snape her heart pounding.

As her head began to spin, she leant herself against the wardrobe, her hand on her chest as she tried to breathe.

"You- you didn't answer…"

Snape tilted his head, an amused look on his face.

"…I called out but you never answered- I thought someone had…"

Approaching her slowly, Kira fearfully backed away, sliding along the wardrobe to the head of the bed. Snape eyed her, amused by the sense of fear. He bent down and picked up the knife from the floor. He slid his fingers along the blade, raising an eyebrow at her.

"And you thought you'd arm yourself…with a kitchen knife?" he shook his head, placing it carefully on the dresser.

Kira now sat on the head of the bed, her head in her hands. She was so scared. She believed someone had broken through the wards. Someone powerful. It was only him!

"Why? Why didn't you answer me?"

She glared at him, as she tried to hold back the tears. "After last night- I tried to sleep and you woke me! Then you make me believe your someone dangerous!" she shouted, her voice betraying her emotion.

"I had no need to respond- I thought it was obvious it was me. After all, there are _wards_on this house..." he said flatly.

Kira shook her head in disgust. Finally her breathing became normal, as she leant against the headrest of the bed.

"I thought you were a dark wizard or witch" she whispered.

"Hmmm" he murmured. "While I was gone, I didn't know if you planned on sleeping this afternoon. I returned to check you were ok"

"And instead you decided to scare me to death" she muttered.

"Maybe next time, I wont be so kind" he said coldly. Snape sighed, approaching the bedroom door. "I'm surprised at you- you haven't once asked about last night"

He turned to her and raised an eyebrow, his hand on the door handle. Kira looked back into his eyes, searching them.

"I didn't know if you wanted me to, Master" she looked down apologetically. Snape only nodded before opening the door and stepping outside. Before he closed the door he spoke over his shoulder.

"You also didn't mention if you enjoyed it"

Before she could answer, Snape briskly shut the door, retreating to his study. He had left Kira, mouth open in surprise. Kira, felt much relieved at not having to answer his question, but she couldn't help wondering what her response would have been.

_A/N- Sorry for taking so long in writing the next chapter. A small warning there will be times when I can update a few days in a row, and times when I might not update for a week or two. Anyhow, there have been some reviews mentioning that the story is fast pacing..ECT. This is only my 4th fanfic so I will try and slow it down, however it just seems to pick up again- I cant help it._

_Thanks for all your reviews I look foward to reading them, and I will reply to them ASAP. _


	11. Some Truths

Her hands were plunged deep into the soapy water, as she cleaned the lunch plates, thankful for the warmth that the water provided her. The whole house seemed cold as winter grew nearer. Kira shivered as goose bumps riddled her arms. Kira had made lunch for both her and Snape, but since there was no Wormtail, it was up to her to clean up. Of course she would have preferred a wand to help the chores along…

Sighing to herself, she glanced out of the kitchen window, noticing the sky was still its dull murky grey colour. Despite the weather, Kira felt unusually happy. Pursing her lips shut she gently hummed a familiar song to herself, letting her thoughts drift off. She wondered if busying herself with chores brought back some normality.

"Enjoying yourself?"

The voice startled her as the twisted her body to glance at Snape. He stood tall, eyes narrowed at her, questioning her mood. Her humming had stopped, but her mood did not dampen.

"Yes Master" she said, bowing her hear before turning back to the washing up.

Carefully she placed the plates on the draining board, and then she began searching for the kitchen cloth; her wet hands dripping soap spuds everywhere. Suddenly Snape was close behind her, the kitchen cloth hung from his finger as he held it out to her. Kira almost smiled at his gesture but only bowed her head and she dried her hands.

Kira now turned to look at Snape, but he seemed to be checking her handiwork with the dishes.

"Very well" he muttered, his eyes now meeting hers. "Come…Join me in the study"

Snape stood aside, his arm outstretched as he gestured for her to follow him. Obediently she followed him out the kitchen and into the study, where Kira noticed looked a little more untidy then usual. Book seemed to be perched on every available surface. Noticing Kiras questioning looks, Snape drew his wand from his robes and flicked it at the piles of books. Before her eyes they sorted themselves back into the shelves or neatly on top of desks.

Replacing his wand back, Snape led Kira over to the armchair where she sat down, not taking her eyes off him for a second. Snape did not sit in the armchair, but only leant against the desk, facing her.

Kira noticed hesitation, as he pondered on how he would approach the topic of the conversation.

"In two day we will be married" he waited, taking in Kiras expression before pressing on. "You must of wondered about the wedding and conceivable afterwards as well"

He waited for Kira to nod, allowing him to continue.

"The Dark Lord wants us to conceive a child. Raise it how we please though, obviously" he noticed Kira's flinch.

"Don't worry- We wont be conceiving immediately. However that does bring me onto the more…intimate topic. Of course you are aware on how a child is conceived..."

"Yes Master, I am fully aware" Kira quickly added, hoping he would spare her the details.

"Of course, the night of the wedding will be…a close encounter" a smile played on his lips while his eyes lingered over Kira.

"And for a few weeks I will ensure that you cannot conceive… A contraception charm will suffice"

She breathed a sigh of relief. _Marriage __is __on__thing-__But __a __baby __is __something __more__…_

"However we cannot delay The Dark Lord much longer- eventually we will conceive a child"

"Right, of course Master"

_Crap_

"Any other intimate encounters besides the times I have mentioned are down to you. I have no interest in forcing you, like other death – eaters would"

For that, he could see Kira was grateful. Kira knew that Snape, no matter about his allegiance with the dark lord, would do her no harm.

"About the child- we will go into more detail when that time comes."

"Ok" she merely nodded, a sickening feeling filling her stomach.

Snape nodded, moving himself away from the desk. He moved quickly around it, picking up black and red book that Kira had not noticed in the study before.

"There is one more thing" he opened the book, his eyes scanning the page. "Your vows"

Kira stood from the chair; her legs seemed to be shaking. Carefully she moved over to the desk to face him as he held out the book to her. Kira frowned, glancing down at the pages.

"I thought we were doing our own vows?" she looked quizzical as her eyes scanned the pages.

"We are. Traditional vows." He said bluntly.

"Master, may I ask…Whats the unbreakable vow?"

With that question, Snape raised his eyebrow while his eyes narrowed.

"I'm surprised you do not know. Cleary you were taught the wrong things when you were young" he sneered.

"An Unbreakable Vow is a magical incantation in which one wizard makes an oath to another. If the person who accepts the conditions of the Unbreakable Vow breaks them, they die. Instantly…" he gestured with his hand, his sleeve slightly rolled back.

Kira noticed the dark mark on his arm, a green black color. Snape caught her eye and quickly pulled the sleeve into place, covering the dark mark.

"Are we to…unite with the vow?" Kira looked nervously at Snape who nodded slowly.

"Yes- So I wouldn't try and break it if I were you"

"No Master…Master when we are married, you mentioned only if I wanted to…well have intimatacy…its down to me. Surely as a man you crave certain feelings…lust?"

Snape thought to himself for a second, her question surprising her. He pondered on his answer before he spoke.

"I mean you no harm, nor do I wish to force myself on you. Especially if we have to bring a child into the matter. That being said, you're right, I am a man that craves it. But not a man who would take it from someone" Snape thought for a moment. That answer will suffice.

Kira was pleased with his answer. Her eyes now moved to the book I her hand. The vows looked simple, easy. Traditional. Something Kira would not object to. After reading the vows a few times, Kira returned to book to Snape who eyed her suspiciously.

"Any problems?" he said coolly.

"No master. They are lovely vows. I have no objections to them at all"

"I'm glad you like them" he spoke softly as he moved around the desk to stand beside her. With his free hand he gently moved her hair from her neck, brushing it behind her shoulder. Kira stood still, her face slowly turning to face his, as she felt his body coming closer.

Kira heard him sigh in her ear, the warmth tickling her neck. A small smile appeared on her lips as they looked at each other. Although his face showed little emotion, she watched as the corners of his mouth twitch. He raised his eyebrows in response to her smile, to which she only blushed and look down. She then felt his hand on the small of her back, moving it to her waist. For some reason she moved closer to him, turning so that they now faced each other completely. Kira felt the intoxicating rush as something stirred in the air between them. A couple of times, she glanced at his lips, a sudden rush of needing to feel them against hers.

"That night I would not have been able to protect you from the dark lord, if he so wished to kill you. But as my wife, as Lady Snape, I may just be able to protect you from physical harm" He spoke slowly, but compassion rose in his voice as he looked down at her, his black eyes locking with hers.

"I thank you for that, Master. It makes things easier actually, knowing that as the man I am marrying, you mean me no harm"

Snape did not respond, but only pulled Kira against him. Tilting his head to look at her face better in the light, he could not see any uncertainty in her expression. Her heart was thumping, as a shiver ran up her spine as he looked at her.

"Do you trust me?" he questioned.

Finally, she realised, there was a simple answer.

"Yes"

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day, Kira seemed to relax in her bedroom as she wondered about the wedding. Bar the murderous death eaters, Bellatrix and the dark lord, it might just be bearable. Something annoyed Kira. It was Snape that seemed to make it bearable. She thought back to that intoxicating rush that she had felt that sudden urge to kiss him. Shaking her head she sat up, adjusting her pillows against the headboard before leaning back.<p>

Before, given the choice, she would leave. Run away and escape the darkness that haunted the wizard world. But now, when she thought about it, Snape had shown her kindness in his own way. But her thoughts then moved to his loyalty for the dark lord. He was still a death eater and she knew she would have to remember that, in order for it to work.

Snape then entered the room, casting a glance at Kira before closing the bedroom door behind him, tapping his foot impatiently. Kira looked at the clock and realised it was late evening. At first nothing registered until she caught the look Snape now gave her.

"Oh Master! Crap I forgot to cook, Im sorry I will go make something now" Kira shook her head at herself while she rolled of the bed.

Quickly she threw on a jumper for warmth, turning to leave the bedroom. She halted in her tracks when she noticed Snape had said nothing, but only stared at her.

"Master? - is there something wrong?"

He ignored her question.

"Tonight, I have cooked dinner, purely for the fact you forgot" he paused. "Excuse the meal- I have not bothered to cook for a long time, purely down to you or Wormtail doing it for me"

"Oh- Well thanks, that was kind of you"

Snape stepped aside as Kira walked past him, down the stairs and into the kitchen were the usually table had been brought in. She was taken aback when she saw that black candles laid the table, as well black and red satin table dress.

She turned to look at Snape who ignored her questioning looks, and instead sat down at one end of the table. Kira followed suit, eyeing him nervously as he picked up wine bottle in the centre of the table.

"This is…lovely Master, but why all the effort?" she watched Snape take a sip of the wine that he had finished pouring.

Snape again ignored her, taking his wand and tapping the bottle. The bottle moved over to Kira's glass and poured until it almost reached the brim. Forgetting his ignorance, Kira looked at the bottle. It wasn't labelled, causing Kira to become nervous about what it was he wanted her to drink. It smelled and looked familiar...

"Superior Red- Lucius gave me a bottle for helping his son. Along with a few other things of course"

"Oh right" Kira stared at the drink again, wrinkling her nose. "Sorry Master, but I don't drink"

"You will tonight" Kira watched as he took another sip, then replacing the glass back on the table.

Noticing her lack of movement, Snape lent across and picked up her glass. He raised it towards her, raising his eyebrow.

"Drink" he said.

Obeying his command, Kira took a sip of the drink, tasting the sourness, and then the sweetness as the magic to the wine kicked in. Surprisingly she liked it, taking another sip and then another.

They began eating, Kira taking in more wine then food. Snape watched her as she refilled her glass.

Feeling slightly tipsy, Kira swayed in her chair a little, when Snape began clearing the plates away with his wand, casting charms as the sink filled itself with water and began to wash every item of dirty cutlery.

Kira hiccupped, smiling at her light headedness. Snape now stood beside her, holding out his hand as she struggled to her feet.

"Thank you" she slurred, leaning against him.

"Kira, when I said drink I did not mean the _whole_bottle. Nor did I want you to drink it so fast" he said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Kira sighed loudly, shaking her head.

"I never know what you want me to do" she muttered.

It was Snapes turn to sigh, as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her towards the stairs.

"I will remind Narcissa to hide away any Superior Red she has lurking about. The Dark Lord will not take kindly to you in such a situation"

"I'm not drunk" she protested loudly, gripping onto the banister as they climbed the stairs.

"Don't lie to me"

She let out an annoyed huff, as her head began to spin, her grip becoming tighter in the banister. "I wouldn't"

"I have Veritaserum downstairs. If I ever thought you were lying, a few drops might accidently land into your pumpkin juice"

"I'm not lying" she protested again, trying to control her head from spinning.

"I noticed- but be assured if I ever thought you were lying…"

They reached the bedroom, where Snape let go of Kira to let her undress. Kira sat on the end of the bed as she removed her shoes and then her jeans. Kira has always been ready for bed before Snape had even thought about retiring to the bedroom. Snape watched her for a few moments, noticing her complete lack of attention, to noticing she was undressing in front of her master. Kira in only her bra and under ware now, having removed her top. She then slipped on her nightgown, then after a short time fiddling about; she managed to remove her bra.

She glanced at Snape, realising her mistake.

"Sorry Master" but he only continued to stare, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Don't be- your complete lack of attention is almost…amusing?"

She gave him a short glare, while he undressed, her eyes wandering over him the whole time. Sighing she tore her eyes away before rolling over onto her side, facing away from Snape. She was so tired; she did not notice that Snape had placed himself in bed beside her.

They laid in silence for a few short moments when Kira spoke. "Master, why did you kiss me?"

Instead of answering her, he only moved his hand and placed it gently on her shoulder. Kira shivered at his touch and with that motion under his hand, Snape wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

His lips came to her ears, his breath warm and gentle. "Are we not to be husband and wife?"

"Yes but- you have no feelings for me Master. You did not want to marry me, as I did not want to marry you" she turned to face him, forgetting the boundaries and turning to her instinct; questioning.

Snape looked at her for a short second, before roughly cupping her face and forcing her to make direct eye contact. Snape wondered as he looked into her complete emerald eyes, if she felt the same thing. No matter how hard he tried, when they were in close contact, he felt like a magnet; drawn to her. Ever since she had arrived, those feelings grew but he ignored them. The true reason for kissing her was that he could not help it. That answer would show weakness, but at the same time it also showed truth.

"I _did _not want to marry you. I _do _now, however believe things have changed"

With that, he leant down, his dark hair creating a curtain around them, as his lips touched her cheek softly. He muttered something in her ear, something Kira couldn't make out, before pulling away. While she looked at him, her heart attempting an escape through her chest, she felt the urge to lock their lips. That aching feeling in her chest, the suffocating feeling when their close, was driving her insane.

Snape only looked at her before, shutting his eyes, leaving Kira to turn back to her side; still laying in the tight grip of Severus Snape.


	12. Day Before The Wedding

"You look tired"

Severus raised his eyebrow, taking his eyes off the Daily Prophet he had been reading. They were both sat in the study, Severus with the newspaper and Kira with one of Severus books that he had borrowed her. It was true. Kira was tired, and it showed in the heavy bags under her eyes as well as her hair, tied back in a messy pony tail.

"I'm fine" she lied.

"You look it" he sneered sarcastically, before returning his eyes back to his reading. Kira yawned as her eyes drifted down the page, not making any sense of the words scrawled out before her. Her eyes seemed to become heavy as she tilted her head from side to side, hoping the movement would keep her awake. Severus soon noticed, and spent a few minutes studying her with his eyes. He knew she was tired and wondered why she refused to admit it. Strangely it worried him.

"Are you having bad dreams again?" Severus folded his paper in half, before returning his gaze back onto Kira, his dark eyes drawing her attention almost immediately, her emerald eyes greeting his.

Kira knew Severus would read her like a book, even if she tried to conceal her lies. But as she looked into his eyes, she felt some reassurance. Even the tone of his voice held something in it, something that Kira had not encountered with Severus before.

"Yes Master- They're not as bad as the first time I had one. The nightmares are almost flashbacks" she said truthfully.

Severus nodded intently, imagining the flashbacks in his own mind.

"What are the flashbacks of?" he asked.

"That night at Malfoy Manor Master" she replied. Her nightmares were more frequent, but less terrifying. She would not wake with them, but she would find herself awake in the early hours of the morning, until Severus woke.

Severus thought for a few moments, lost in a train of thought.

"I will give you a weak sleeping draught, after the wedding. It will put you into the deepest sleep during the night, hopefully you won't dream. If this proves insufficient then we may think about other methods" he trailed of, careful not to go into detail.

"Thank you Master"

"For now, we shall both go to bed. I am tired and it is obvious you are to. Come..." Severus gestured for her to follow as they both left the study, Kira trailing behind him as they entered the bedroom. Severus walked over to the wardrobe, removing a few clothes and placing them at the end of the bed.

"We cannot sleep for long- I am leaving the house for a few hours for business with the Dark Lord. You will not see me until the gathering. While I am gone Narcissa is visiting with your dress, obviously. Don't forget you need overnight clothes, as Narcissa is taking you to her home"

Kira only looked at Severus, her eyes pleading. Tomorrow she will marry Severus, but first she has to stay overnight at the Malfoy Manor- the current residence of the Dark Lord himself- a cold blooded, murderous wizard. Kira had long since come to terms, that there is not a choice, no escape in marrying Severus. At the same time, she also realised that it was the best choice for her. She knew other death-eaters would not have been so kind to her- and that in the society that the wizarding world has come to, marrying the most loyal servant to the dark lord, ensured her safety away from the raids that were carried out.

This is what she told herself. Over and over again she tried to make herself believe it was the reason she was not trying to escape the gathering. The idea that it was the intoxicating tension, between her and Severus that captured her obedience, was buried in her thoughts and locked away.

"Master, can't I stay with you. Narcissa I can trust, but what you were saying about that Death-Eater Yaxley..." Kira trembled as she spoke, realising that without Severus her protection from Death-eaters would be at a minimum.

"No. This is the request of the Dark Lord. Kira, I trust Narcissa and you will do so. She will not let you come to any harm. If there is a problem- which I know Narcissa will ensure there won't be- I will come straight to you"

In the coldness of the room Kira shivered, as she let the matter rest. She knew Severus had little control over this then she did. What the Dark Lord said went. Severus approached her, wrapping his arm around her gently. He felt her shiver and slowly let his arms trail around her, as he guided her over to the bed. His lips went to her ear, as his hand went to her pony, releasing her hair. When Kira's hair fell softly against his face, did he start kissing her neck.

Surprised at his actions, Kira pulled back gently as she wondered if his intentions were innocent. Severus growled slightly, pulling her back as the intoxication between then became too much for them both. Leaning against him, Kira let his lips gently glide over her neck, as her skin rose with goose bumps. Pulling away, Severus allowed what he called a 'smile' onto his lips before pushed his dark hair away from his face. It was then, pressed against him, that Kira could feel the rising body movement below his waist. She flushed a scarlet colour, as Severus seemed to enjoy her awkwardness to the situation.

Releasing her, Kira quickly pulled back as she tried to control her blushing. Severus crossed his arms over his chest slowly, taking in her expressions.

"My apologies" he said softly, before motioning that Kira should lie on the bed.

Obediently she followed his wishes as she gently placed herself on top of the blankets. Severus joined her on the bed, laying on his side to face her, while Kira lie in the same direction.

"Do not fret over something that will not happen. I trust Narcissa and so should you."

Severus pulled Kira closer, his grip firm as he sighed in annoyance at her hesitation. Roughly he let go of her, but their bodies were still close together. Kira turned to her side, reaching for his hand and pulling him to hold her again. In her mind, she knew she should spend every moment she had left with Severus. Once again that intoxicating feeling burned through her as his body was firm and warm against hers.

"Master?"

"Yes?"

"After the wedding…Can you teach me Potions?"

Severus paused for a moment, considering his answer.

"You would require a wand, would you not?"

"Yes Master"

"You wish for a wand?" he spoke slowly, planning his answer wisely.

"Yes Master- Magic was a big part of my life growing up. It would also be easier completing chores" she went on, hoping he would see the benefit of her access to magic.

"We shall see" was all that Severus said, before he tightened his grip around her and closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>Pleased with what she had chosen, Kira placed her clothes into a small purple laced bag, which Severus had given to her.<p>

"_Ive cast an extension charm on the bag- It will be more efficent for your stay__" _he had said.

Inside the bag, she had packed two pairs of clothes, her toiletries and one of the Potions books Severus had given to her. When they had woken from their slumber, Severus informed Kira that Narcissa already had belongings for her at the Manor, so she didn't need to pack so much.

Once packed, she began to feel butterflies in her stomach. Narcissa would arrive shortly after Severus, bringing with her Kira's bridal gown. She had enquired as to why she had to try it on at Spinners end rather then at the Manor.

"_I am visiting the dark lord with Lucius. Narcissa does not want me or any other death-eater to see the dress before the wedding"_

Her hands rummaged through her bag as she placed it on the bed, checking over again it she had forgotten anything. Finally happy, she placed the satin bag over her shoulder moved off to find Severus. She found him in his study, searching with his eyes over different pages of different books scattered over his desk. He merely glanced at Kira as she entered; an invitation for her to sit down.

"Narcissa should arrive shortly- When I've left" he said coolly.

She gently dropped her bag onto the floor beside her as she leant back in the arm chair, closing her eyes for a short moment.

"Are you nervous Master?" she asked.

Severus did not respond for a few moments as flicked his wand, causing the books to close quickly and move to a neat pile on his desk.

"I suppose it is, inevitable to feel some sort of emotion. However I don't feel nervousness. I take it you do" he questioned.

He looked into her eyes, his dark ones meeting with hers. Kira noticed the paleness of his skin with his black hair as it curtained around his face. She blushed, but this time she refused to take her eyes from his.

"It's my wedding day tomorrow, am I allowed to be nervous?"

"Maybe" he replied crossing his arms over his chest slowly.

When she did not answer, Severus approached her, gripping her arm tightly with his hand. "Stand up" he said simply.

Obediently she did so, rising quickly from the chair she only watched as Severus removed his wand from the sleeve of his collared shirt. Kira's eyes filled with fear as she watched him carefully.

"Do you trust me?" he questioned her, his grip still tight on her arm.

Kira violently shook her head as Severus raised his wand to the hand which he gripped her so tightly with. Following his movements, Kira noticed a small green pendant in his hand. He released her momentarily as he began charming the necklace. With what, Kira didn't know, but she watched with uncertainty hoping it was not dark magic.

Severus now replaced his wand back, taking the pendant in both of his fingers as he clipped it around her neck. His eyes assessed the necklace that now hung against her chest, happy with his work.

"Whats this?" she fingered the chain, then the pendant around her neck. She couldn't help but smile, noticing how perfect it was.

"A necklace" he said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes, but what did you do to it Master? I mean, you cast a charm on it"

"I placed a protection charm onto the pendant- It will alert me if there is any harm to you"

Kira breathed deeply, observing the pendant around her neck. "It's beautiful" she said a little breathlessly. Lack of concentration meant that Kira was taken by surprise when Severus grabbed her, both hands on either one of her shoulders. Suddenly they were both pressed against each other, his robes surrounding them both.

"There is something more to the necklace…" he began "Although we were forced into this, although at the beginning I resented you slightly I no longer feel hatred towards the planned affair tomorrow. I prefer solitude, as you may have noticed. However I have learnt to care for you. As a husband, I know it is my duty to protect you. I shall honour that. But not out of honour…"

She didn't reply. Instead she pressed her chest against his, resting her head on his shoulder. Startled by her movements, Severus placed a hand on the back of her head, wrapping his arm around her even more, as they embraced.

"I failed once in protecting someone I… loved. I won't allow a second failure" he announced, pulling her tighter.

Kira's eyebrows met as she pulled away so that she could look at his face.

"What do you mean?" she forgot to address him as her master. Instead she forgot everything, apart from the scene that was unfolding in front of her.

"I meant what I said. You can learn to love"

* * *

><p>Once Severus had left, Kira checked on her belongings once more, ensuring she did not forget a single item. The embraced left them both flushed, Kira more then Severus. Kira knew her walls of pretend had been demolished. She felt something for him. It was clear there was something between them. She smiled to herself, as the wedding drew closer, it seemed less daunting.<p>

A knock sounded at the door as Kira walked over, knowing the wards would allow Narcissa enter the household safely. She hesitated a moment, thinking about the gown and more importantly, how to behave around Narcissa at such an important time. When she opened the door she was greeted by a small, but polite smile.

"Mrs Malfoy" Kira smiled back, nodding her head as a greeting before stepping aside to allow her in.

"Kira- Call me Narcissa, we are no longer in the presence of Severus"

Kira smiled sweetly, relief washing over her. "Narcissa"

She relaxed even more when Narcissa took over the situation. The woman looked stressed, but composed herself as she led Kira upstairs. She spoke softly to her, running over details of the wedding as she carried a suitcase. It was green, and its lock was a serpent, curled around a small green gem.

Narcissa paused, standing in the hallway as her head glanced from Severus and Kiras room, to Wormtails old room. Kira remembered Severus's instructions, and led Narcissa into Wormtails room, which had been changed into a spare room, if Kira ever needed it.

Severus was a private man. Kira knew this and accepted his instructions to use Wormtails room as a dressing room. Once inside, Narcissa brought out her wand and tapped the suitcase at its lock. The serpent slithered away from the gem, allowing Narcissa to twist and open the lid to the case.

Before she removed its contents she turned to Kira, glancing at her up and down.

"Bellatrix guessed your size- I only hope it fits" she spoke slowly, her eyes observing Kira and comparing them to the dress.

"Yes…Yes I think it should fit"

Quickly she approached Kira, guiding her over to the body-length mirror that stood in the corner of the room. It was different from her one in her bedroom. Wormtail had clearly used this one as scratch marks removed the black covering around the rim, to reveal a tacky silver colour.

Narcissa instructed Kira to remove her clothes, bar her underwear and bra. Doing as she was told, she removed her clothes, shivering due to her nakedness. Kira flushed slightly when Narcissa turned away from the suitcase to look at her. She only smiled back at Kira.

"Don't worry- I've seen it all before"

It didn't stop Kira flushing though. She watched over her shoulder as Narcissa lifted from the suitcase her bridal gown. _It__was__beautiful._

The dress was a scarlet red corset with a fishtail train. Up the front of the corset was a black beaded rose pattern that stopped at the love-heart shaped chest. The train trailed on the floor, showing its length. Narcissa watched, levitating the dress to its full height.

"The Dark Lord made it clear that the wedding will be like no other wizard wedding. Uniting his most loyal servant with you, with your blood status is something he looks most proudly upon" she commented, still watching Kira's reaction.

Kira couldn't speak. She only let her fingers touch the dress, feeling the silk tickle her fingertips. Narcissa smiled; amused at her lack of concentration.

"Try it on, make sure it fits"

* * *

><p>The weather outside was cold, but Kira was filled with something sweet and warm- Superior Red. Narcissa and Kira had sat down in the study as they talked over the plans for the wedding. It was just them together and Kira was treated like an equal. She noticed the motherly side to Narcissa and enjoyed her company. Narcissa had mentioned her enjoyment of the wedding planning as she had no daughter of her own.<p>

"_Bellatrix was never the marrying type..." she said._

Now they were both outside after Kira had locked the house. Now Narcissa was leading her up the alley to the side of the house. She had let Kira hold the suitcase with her dress, while Narcissa carried Kira's belongings. She was led to a small shack, out of the neighbourhood towards the thickening forest.

"Narcissa" Kira looked uncertain at the shack, which appeared both unwelcoming and dirty. Narcissa moved to stand behind Kira, her arm wrapped over her shoulder.

"I won't let anything harm you" she whispered before they both entered the shack.

Inside was unfurnished apart from a fireplace as tall as she was. Immediately Kira knew they were travelling by flue powder. Narcissa instructed her on what to say before allowing her to step into the fireplace. She took the powder from the small box that Narcissa had carried with her and slowly and carefully recited what Narcissa had told her.

She had no idea on what to expect on the other side, but she knew and trusted Narcissa that no harm would come to her.

With a small hand movement she threw the powder at her feet, disappearing in the bright green flames.

Narcissa she knew, would be following right behind her…


	13. PreWedding Party & Cruel Entertainment

Kira felt the softness of the bed sheets against her skin when she woke, a warm sense of relief washing over her. She had been undisturbed all night; her trust of Narcissa to keep her safe grew evermore strong.

They had both arrived the evening before through the fireplace in the dining hall. It was the same hall that Kira had spent the evening in, watching the dark lord, torture and murder his victims for entertainment. She remembered how she shivered at the flashbacks, the goose bumps riddling her skin. Once they had arrived Narcissa escorted Kira into another large dining hall, where they were joined by Lucius Malfoy, his son Draco Malfoy and a few other death-eaters. Kira immediately noticed Yaxley, the death eater that seemed to never take his eyes off her throughout the course of the meal.

Afterwards, Kira was taken out the dining hall to the furthest corner of the house into her bedroom where she would stay. Although the bedroom was not to Kira's taste, it was beautifully furnished with a bathroom of her own attached.

"_The __Dark __Lord __resides __at __the __other __side __of __the __house-__I __thought __you__'__d __be __more __comfortable __if __you __slept __here.__"_ Narcissa said, while she unpacked Kiras belongings into the draws.

Kira thanked her quietly, cautious of any death-eaters overhearing. She had not been around death-eaters much (apart from Severus) and did not know if they all shared the same attitude as Narcissa- the further away from the Dark Lord, the safer they feel. It was late by the time they finished unpacking, and Kira was beginning to grow nervous as the night went on. Her thoughts seemed to focus on two things. The first thing was the wedding tomorrow, supervised under the dark lord himself. The second would be her safety throughout the night and if she would be disturbed by a lusting death-eater.

Rolling over she glanced around the room, checking the shadows with her eyes. It was dark, but she could tell it was early morning. Yawning, she ran her hand through her hair, brushing the tangled mess with her fingers. For a few moments she lay in comfortable silence, allowing the warmth under the bed covers and the silence in the house to comfort her. She was just beginning to close her eyes, when her ears picked out the sound of movements from outside her door. Her body went stiff and her heart quickened in pace as she listened intently. There was some relief, when she heard Narcissa, talking in a hushed whisper. Kira could make out only a few words, the large black door blocking out large chunks of information.

It was then she heard the door slowly creak open, then the sound of footsteps on the floor. Kira quickly closed her eyes and tried to keep her breathing steady as she pretended to be asleep. The sound of the door shutting did not relieve Kira as the sound of footsteps grew closer as they approached the bed. She had her back to whoever now stood by her bedside. She tried to control her fear when she felt the sinking of the bed as someone sat down next to her. Suddenly, she felt fingertips on her cheek, as she tried to keep her breathing steady.

"You don't fool me, and you never did" he spoke.

_Severus!_

In seconds she had opened her eyes and turned around to look into the dark eyes of her Master, as they bore back into hers. Severus watched her reaction, his fingertips tingling at the warmth of her skin.

"Master, I thought you weren't allowed to see me until.."

Severus cut her off. "Narcissa was kind enough to let me check on you. I trust your night went undisturbed"

"Yes Master, I was nervous before I went to sleep but I trusted Narcissa to keep my safe."

Severus nodded, his eyes wandering over Kira as if checking her well being. Safe in the knowledge she was well, he rose from the bed.

"And so you should, did I not tell you that she was someone to be trusted?"

Kira did not answer, but only settled herself back onto the pillows, still watching Severus as he moved around the room, his robes trailing behind him. Slowly he approached the bed again, resuming his place on the bed. A small smile twitched on his lips as he leant down, kissing her forehead gently.

"I must leave now- But I promise you _will _be safe with Narcissa"

Kira nodded, knowing that he could not stay. His visit seemed to relax her, and the warmth of his lips seemed to drive something inside of her, something lustful. Maybe it was the idea of his lips exploring her. The thoughts quickly disappeared out of her head as she regained control of her own mind.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was shadowed by an atmosphere as death-eaters arrived from all over to visit the Malfoy Manor at the request of the dark lord. Kira has spent the morning with Narcissa who ran over important details with her, taking her through the unbreakable vow, the ceremony and even brushed over the wedding night.<p>

"Poor baby is probably nervous" Bellatrix quipped behind her. Kira glared at her in the reflection while Narcissa stroked her back with her wand; lacing Kira's corset tightly.

"Bellatrix! Hasn't the dark lord got something important for you to do?" Narcissa now took her turn to glare at Bellatrix, frowning at her sister. The clear difference between the two was that Narcissa was like Severus- In the wrong crowd with different views hidden away. Bellatrix however was just as sadistic and Kira could see her lust for blood and cold murder.

"Sister, I much prefer helping the bride-to- be along.." she replied, giving Kira a wicked smile.

"Well _sister _I can take care of Kira. You can leave" Narcissa ordered, turning away from her sister to the clothes she had laid out on the bed for Kira.

"Yes sister, anything for you sister" Bellatrix muttered sarcastically. "Don't be late to the party though, either of you" she said as she disappeared out the door, letting it slam shut behind her. Her cackle sounded down the hallway as Kira shivered.

"What party?" she asked Narcissa.

"It's your pre-wedding party. Almost every death eater who is invited to the wedding is invited to this party. Severus will join the party and then he and the death-eaters enjoy some…entertainment. Then Severus will leave and it is your turn…" she paused "…Kira the entertainment is very much like the entertainment you experienced previously"

Kira swallowed, also noticing the distaste in Narcissa eyes.

"Mudbloods?" she whispered.

Narcissa nodded. "They won't be anyone you know- hopefully- but the cruellest death-eaters torture them for entertainment. Sometimes…sometimes they rape them. Not Severus and not in front of the other guests. But it has happened"

Kira nodded, not to show approval, but to show she understood. The party would be her next challenge.

She took a look down at her dress. It was one of Bellatrix's who had given it to her and Kira had never felt more like a death-eater. It was beautiful- but it belonged to a dark witch.

"This is why I'm dressing up before the wedding. This _party? _I have to go dont I?"

"Yes"

* * *

><p>Instead of the party being held in the Dining Hall, it was held on the lower floors of the manor. The surroundings changed from the elaborately decorated décor to something resembling a decorated dungeon. Dark red robes hung from the ceilings and there were no windows to allow any light. Already the room was full of death-eaters, some Kira recognised, others Kira had no clue who they were.<p>

Narcissa had stood beside her the whole time, until Lucius approached them. He gave Kira quick stiff smile before raising his arm to her. His deep blue eyes studied hers for a second, waiting for her. Kira glanced at Narcissa who nodded at her. Forcing a smile onto her face, she took his arm as he led her over to the centre of the room. The talking ceased from death-eaters as Lucius caught their attention. His wand was in his other hand which relaxed at his side. His arm still linked with Kiras.

"I would like to introduce you all, to our fellow brethrens, bride to be" He present Kira to them as an applause sounded from the death-eaters, their eyes taking in her body hungrily. But they all knew, she was the gift from the Dark Lord to Severus. _Not _them!

"Severus- His bride! - A beautiful Pureblood! The dark lords' gift to his most _loyal _servant…" he continued.

Kira detected the sound of jealousy in Lucius voice, but it soon disappeared as his speech progressed.

He now addressed Kira. "…Where she will bear beautiful, pureblood children"

Lucius gave her another smile as cheers from the crowds, over ran his speech.

"Now, tonight's entertainment!" Lucius raised his wand to a small barred entrance at the back of the room. With a flick, the locks retracted and the door was pushed open by Wormtail, who dragged 3 cowering girls behind him.

"A special treat tonight, brethren! Muggle girls"

Kira stifled a gasp at the news of Muggle girls being murdered. She realised when she noticed the chains, instead of magical bindings. Lucius still had his arm linked with hers as she could feel Lucius himself shifting his weight. Could Lucius be uncomfortable with entertainment?

Suddenly, Lucius was replaced with Narcissa who guided Kira over to the edge of the crowd. She smiled politely at her guests who gave them both a look over. Kira watched as the Muggle girls were lined up in the centre of the room, the death-eaters jeering at them. It was then that three death-eaters from the crowd were chosen to entertain the crowd of unruly murderers. Kira watched as in turn, each girl was tortured, not just with one of the unforgiveable curses but with new, invented spells by the three death eaters.

As she listened to their screams, Kiras mind drifted elsewhere. She could not bring herself to concentrate on scene unravelling before her. It was then that Narcissa took her arm and led her away from the crowds.

"I don't not think they will notice if you leave early- After all its late afternoon now and you will need to begin getting ready" she noted, pulling her towards the door.

Kira did not reply, but listened to the silence of the screams as the last girl dropped dead to the floor. The sudden rush of laughter from some death-eaters left Kira feeling like she needed to vomit.

Kira was led to the smaller dining room where she had talked with Narcissa before. Once again, Kira was offered a drink- Superior Red. Greedily she accepted, needing to feel the release when she drank. The images of the girls playing on her mind.

"I don't much agree with the entertainment the dark lord provides" Narcissa commented as she relaxed back into the chair. "Maybe some time alone is what you need" she spoke softly, but it was wasted on Kira who gulped down the last of her drink.

"Where is the dark lord, Narcissa?" Kira asked, as she watched Narcissa pour herself and Kira another glass.

"I don't know. He will return for the wedding, but for now he is not present within my house- You would feel him, if he was here"

Kira let out a sigh, before taking a large gulp of the drink again, setting the glass down on the table.

"Don't worry- you are a pureblood- high ranking and able to bear children. The dark lord, from what I can tell, means you no physical harm"

Kira thought about her words. "Watching his idea of entertainment is enough to drive me mad" she commented.

* * *

><p>It was now, one hour to midnight. The rest of Kira's afternoon was preparing in her dress. Lucius borrowed Narcissa, so it was left to Bellatrix to get Kira ready. She had no idea why she couldn't do it herself or wait until Narcissa came back to help her. But either way, Kira resented Bellatrix and her attitude towards Kira.<p>

Bellatrix made remarks as Kira slipped her bridal gown over her head. Bellatrix used her wand to ensure that the corset almost suffocated Kira, it was so tight. To get herself through it, Kira thought about Severus and once they were married, the spotlight could focus on someone else.

It was now 11:45. Kira was ready and now awaiting Lucius to bring her to Hall. Tonight, she would be married.

* * *

><p><em>AN- Thank you for the reviews, I try to reply to as many of them, if not all of them as soon as possible. The Next chapter of course if the wedding and then I have to warn, there will be some adult content, so please dont read if your not meant to! Theres a reason why its rated M...Little kiddies steer clear!_

_I might not update for a few days, purely do the the fact its Christmas and I've got so much shopping to do! Buying myself the Harry Potter Box Set :O_

_So please review, no trolling, however reviews in which help me develop as a writer is welcome with open arms.. :)_

_Enjoy your Christmas Holidays! _


	14. Author Note!

**CONTINUING OF THE PUREBLOOD**

The worst thing, is enjoying a story, but then the author never continues it.

Sadly, after managing to get through GCSE'S, A LEVELS, and not having any access to the internet for 3 months, I've finally managed to get everything sorted!

I'm now in this phase, where I have time to regularly update chapters now!

Chapters will be posted every Sunday evening, unless there's an issue!

Keep a lookout for the next chapter! (Hopefully being posted tomorrow!)


	15. It's Her Fate, His Wedding

As soon as the door opened, Kira felt her stomach drop and her jaw clenched. Lucius entered, his outfit tailored to suit the extravagant occasion. His lips twitched into a smile, the blue of his eyes glinting, as he focused on her.

_Beauty _he thought _seems to cover every inch of this girl._

Lucius noted the extravagance of the fishtail, and the delicate detail of the entwining roses upon her corset. He couldn't help, but smile at the expression that covered her face. Lucius could not tell if it was fear, or reluctance.

"She's ready Lucius" Bellatrix broke the silence, whilst walking around to stand beside Kira. Smirking, her eyes glinted at the sight of Kira's discomfort. Sadistically, Bellatrix casually stroked Kira's hair, moving stray hairs back into place, her smile now revealing her distasteful teeth.

"Ready Poppet?" Bellatrix cooed, before taking Kira's hand and offering it to Lucius.

"That's enough Bellatrix" Lucius warned. "Come now"

His hand was slightly cold, and Kira's shaking hand was now steadied by his. She was led into the hallway, portraits of the Malfoys family hung on the walls, many of the female occupants of the pictures offering compliments, while the males, readily agreed with their partners. Her eyes looked forward, the black double doors ahead of her seemed to be getting closer, too quickly.

_This is it now… this is now my fate. This is happening._

They came to halt outside the double doors and Lucius cast a sideways glance at Kira, but her eyes were still fixed on the door in front of them. For a few seconds they waited, until the door clicked and slowly they opened, allowing them entry.

The room was lined with death eaters, split into two sides, all who faced the opposition, creating a human aisle. Kira did not care. The only thing she could focus on was the back of her master. Slowly, as each head turned to gaze at her, so did he. His face was pale, and was not softened by the darkness of his dress robes. But his eyes, now locked into hers. Kira did not notice the smirks on a few of the death eater's face. She did not even care. The man who had mastered her, who called her his mistress, was not the most evil man in the room.

They were so close now, almost within touching distance. But it was then, her body filled with a more sinister essence.

* * *

><p>The Dark Lord silently appeared behind Severus, having been content with watching her entrance away from her sight. But now he appeared before them both, and the contact they shared with their eyes was now was broken.<p>

Lucius joined her hand with Severus, who with his fingers lightly traced her hand before taking it. The Dark Lord stood beside them, his eyes glinting at the sight. He raised both hands to address the death eaters that stood before him.

"Brothers! Welcome! To such an occasion as this! Tonight, we celebrate the union, that of such pureblood, to Severus, my faithful servant"

"Shall we Severus?"

"Yes…My Lord"

Severus bowed his head, and her heart raced.

_This is it_

Words were uttered, but she did not hear them. Slowly Severus moved his hand so that they grasped each others wrists. Kira let her eyes focus on his, the fear from the Dark Lord being so close melting away as she focused.

The Dark Lord lazily waved his wand over their clasped hands, the hiss of his voice in her ear as it became her turn to speak. Although her lips were dry, she uttered the words required of her, the glowing twines circling themselves around their hands.

And then it was done. Praise rose from the crowds of death eaters, whilst Narcissa nodded, and Bellatrix erratically clapping.

Kira felt her hand fall to her side, and she turned her attention back to Severus who now offered her his arm. He raised his eyebrow at her hesitation, and quickly she corrected herself, slipping her arm into his.

Kira could only describe the following event as a blur. Belonging to Severus arm all night, they moved through the death eaters, each one conversing with Severus. The atmosphere in the room seemed less tense now the Dark Lord had left them to the rest of the evening, but not before reminding Severus on his duties to produce pureblood children.

Kira could not tell what time it was, but she judged it would be around 2 in the morning. Her dress, although beautiful weighed heavily on her, but not as much as the thought of what was to come.

_We wont stay here all night. Eventually we have to leave and then it will be us alone. My god, It's our wedding night!_

* * *

><p>Severus removed her from the Hall, still holding onto her arm. Neither of them spoke, until they had gone out of earshot of anyone.<p>

"Where will we be staying the night?" she asked quietly.

Severus turned to face her, his hand raising to brush her shoulder. His eyes covered her body, focusing on every detail. His fingers brushed over her cleavage, but his eyes locked onto hers.

"I spoke to Narcissa. I explained you'd prefer to be back where you feel comfortable. We'll return home now."

Kira held her breath, as the warmth of his fingers brushed over her cleavage, her heart beat rising and her breasts, rising and falling as she tried to fight the flush that overcame her.

"Home?" she whispered, her eyes questioning.

Severus dropped his hand, the corners of his lips twitching into a should be smile.

"It is, your home now"

Authors Note- WARNING...The next chapter will be explicit! So please be warned! M++++++++ only!


	16. Finally Mastered

The streets were dark, with only the bare minimum of light illuminating the hallway, through the window at the end of the hall. The house remained silent, Wormtail being confined to Malfoy Manor for the next couple of nights. Kira assumed this was an attempt at a honeymoon and she was grateful for the absence of that foul creature. When they had crossed the threshold, Severus gave Kira a nod as permission to proceed upstairs. He told her that he would be up presently as there were a few things that required his attention. Silently she obeyed his command.

Kira thought of how differently she now approached the bedroom door. Only a couple of nights ago, it was a safeguard against Wormtail. Now however, he was not a danger at present. Tonight, she would enter this room as Severus wife and she knew nothing could change that.

The bedroom was dark when she entered, however when she lit room, a sense of warmth overcame her.

_It is better than a night at the Malfoys, _she thought bitterly.

Kira's body began to relax slightly, as she reached round behind her back; niftily her fingers began to release the corset that was tight against her. After a few minutes she had removed her dress leaving her now half naked. She replaced the dress delicately back in its box, but her thoughts were elsewhere.

_Is it wrong I feel so at ease with him?_

_I was placed into this marriage by force, otherwise I'd be dead._

_Only the purity of my blood is the reason I am alive, if I had been muggle born things could have been so different. I'd be dead…._

…_But I'm not…._

… _I'm alive._

She could not think anymore. The feel of fingertips caressing her shoulder blades sent shivers down her spine. Her eyes rolled for a second, her lips opening lightly as she breathed. The fingertips ran up to the back of her neck, to the bottom of her hairline. Then they moved into her hair, gently forming fists. Kira turned slowly, knowing that the blackened eyes of her husband would meet hers.

She looked at his lips, before she tilted her head to look at him. He raised an eyebrow, a smirk rising on his lips at the expression on her face; the expression which showed pure pleasure.

Their lips were so close to each others, Kira could feel the warmth of his breath tickling her face.

Kira felt the tension that had been growing between them. The almost intimate moments, when their bodies were so close together, but tonight they both knew something would come of it.

She placed a hand on his chest, and gently with her fingers began to undo the buttons on his dress robe, then the white shirt beneath. His chest was so warm, as she placed the palm of her hand against him, as he moved closer to her.

His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her body against him. They tension between them snapped, and their lips collided. Snape had hold of her hair, guiding her mouth towards him. Their tongues met in a passionate kiss, while his arm went loose, moving so his hand could move lower down her back. They moved, Kira moaning gently against his lips as they reached the end of the bed.

Severus felt her hesitate as they reached the bed, his lips still moving down her neck.

"Let me master you" he spoke the words gently in her ear and for a moment she paused. Her lips tickled his ear, as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Always"

Suddenly his hands moved to her shoulders and pushed her lightly onto the bed. Severus climbed onto her as she wrapped her legs around his waist and continued to remove his robes.

"Master" she moaned, as her hand moved gently to his crotch where she felt how hard he had become. Kira felt his hand grip the bed sheets either side of her, as he tried to control the pleasure created by her hand rubbing his hardening cock.

She kissed his neck, as he placed an arm under her, causing her back to arch. He masterfully unclipped her bra and removed it from her. Severus grabbed her breast, squeezing gently and finally releasing a moan of pleasure. His thumb rubbed her nipple, making it harder as she became wetter from his touch.

His lips began to trace down her neck, stopping at her nipples where his tongue caressed them, her moans getting louder.

Severus only had his trousers left on, but Kira had already begun undoing them. Severus knelt in front of her, assisting her efforts. But he stopped, to gaze at Kira. Her breasts rising and falling quickly from the excitement, only her underwear remained on. She watched him, as he removed his trousers and slowly separated her legs, kneeling in between them. Up until this moment she had allowed his hands to touch her. Now his eyes asked her permission.

She gazed back for a moment, his black eyes questioning…asking.

She bit her lip and watched for a moment as his naked body. His skin was pale, but it overshadowed the fact his chest was toned, but not overly muscular.

"Take me"

He spread her legs wider, before slowly pushing his cock inside of her, the tightness of her made he gasp. He regained control, by slowly pumping into her, while she wrapped her legs around his waist again. Her moans got louder, as he pumped her faster, his cock deep inside of her. He thrust her hips up, desperate to take more of him inside of her. Severus knelt, still inside her and grabbed her hips, pulling her onto him.

He let out deep moans and sharp intakes of breath whenever he thrust in deeper, the head of his cock sensitive to her.

She flipped them over, so that she was on top, her pussy sliding down onto his cock. She almost screamed at how deep she felt him, and soon began to bounce, Severus's hands reaching up to grab her breasts. She got off on his reactions, feeling his grip tighten as she grinds on him, her pussy wet and tight.

"please…"

She climaxed on top, with Severus quickly after her. He exploded inside of her, her nails dragging down his chest. After a few seconds, she rolled of him, gently laying herself beside him in the bed.

Instinctively she turned over, facing away from him. Severus pulled the bed sheets up to their waists, before turning over, his arm encircling her.

"Does my own wife not wish to be close to me tonight?"

Kira kept her eyes closed as her body relaxed itself after the orgasm, enjoying the warmth of him against her.

"Always" she whispered. He pulled her tighter, the sweet smell of her skin making him drowsy.

Severus felt her body go limp as she drifted off, her breathing gentle. Eventually, he felt himself drift off, images of the wedding, drifting in and out of his mind.


End file.
